


Четыре перекрестка четырех дорог

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Aviation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Pirates, Romance, Space Opera, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Шестнадцать встреч в разных мирах:Точка невозврата - космоопераСсоры и примирения - битва за Хексберг пошла совсем не такХолод - Модерн-АУ, самолетыВо мгле - нашествие раттоновБомба - стимпанк-ауВызывают ли демоны шторма? - битва за Хексберг пошла совсем не так - 2Ветренный день -Спорт-АУ, кайтыЦена красивых историй - небольшое продолжение к “Наживке”Призрачный корабль - “Летучий Голландец” по-кэртианскиВолонтеры в приюте «Пушистый рассвет» - кофешоп (зачеркнуто) котикоприют- АУКоролева Туманов - история о том, как Кальдмеер обзавелся шрамом на щекеКонтрибуция - события после битвы за Хексберг пошли совсем не такМинусы адмиральского звания - немного флаффа и юмораМастерство маскировки - преканон, Вальдес попадает в плен к пиратамВоспоминания - события после битвы за Хексберг пошли совсем не так - 2Родители - Вальдес знакомит Кальдмеера со своей семьей
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	1. Точка невозврата

Космическая станция Хексберг на орбите Эпсилона Эридана была Кесарии Дриксен, как кость в горле. Строго говоря, права на сам Эпсилон Эридана и пространство вокруг были получены Империей Талиг по принципу «Кто первый встал - того и тапки», как, в общем-то и большинство владений. А то, что бесперспективная звездная система находилась в паре гиперпрыжков от территории Дриксен - так, приятный бонус. Дриксы были с этим не согласны.   
За те пять лет, что Третий Флот под командованием адмирала Вальдеса охранял Хексберг, на станцию трижды нападали, два раза устраивали диверсии, один раз брали заложников и еще один - пытались просто взорвать. И вот теперь...   
\- Щиты на двадцати процентах!   
\- Где чертов Альмейда?!! Инженерный! Мы теряем щиты!  
\- Двигатель перегружен.   
“Звезда Талига” на несколько минут закрыла их от нового залпа.   
\- Инженерный! Сделайте что-нибудь!  
\- Повреждения реактора, адмирал. Щиты мы не восстановим, - отозвался главный инженер, и по его тону Вальдес понял, что надежды правда нет.   
\- Температура ядра растет. У нас есть примерно десять минут.   
\- Передавайте на «Победителя Дракона», что «Астера» выходит из боя, - приказал Вальдес. - Всем покинуть судно!  
«Звезда Талига» была вынуждена продвинуться вперед, и новый залп «Ноордкроне» достиг цели.  
\- Щиты на тринадцать процентов! - отозвался замешкавшийся энсин, и Вальдес за ухо оттащил его от пульта.   
\- Всем покинуть судно! Это приказ!   
Удар тряхнул корабль и швырнул Вальдеса на колени. Щиты отказали.   
\- Курс на «Ноордкооне»! Максимальная скорость. Вперед!   
\- До столкновения десять секунд. Девять. Восемь.  
Вальдес стиснул пальцы на подлокотниках и смотрел не отрываясь. 

То, что должно было быть смертью, обернулось твердым полом, рвущим грудь кашлем и пинком под ребра.   
\- Да этот камикадзе жив!   
\- Подберите. Чертов ублюдок разнес нам полборта!   
Еще пинок, и еще, теперь в лицо. Вальдес попытался заслонить голову, но ему вывернули руки за спину, вздернули на ноги и куда-то потащили.   
Кашлял он так, что едва мог дышать, и чуть не потерял сознание. А может и вырубился на пару минут, потому что как его тащили по коридорам толком и не помнил. Вроде бы, они где-то остановились, кто-то что спрашивал, кто-то докладывал, а потом его втолкнули в крошечный, метр на метр, карцер и ушли. Сколько прошло времени, пока он смог отдышаться, Вальдес не понял.   
Дверь камеры открылась, когда он сидел на полу, провалившись в тяжелую дрему.   
На пороге стоял юный лейтенант, видимо едва из училища, бледный, строгий и немного напуганный.   
\- Встаньте, - приказал он. - Адмирал хочет вас видеть.   
Вальдес, во избежание новых побоев, подчинился. 

Когда Вальдеса ввели, адмирал сидел, прикрыв глаза, и слушал доклад компьютера. Он был немолод, седые волосы коротко острижены. Поперек лица, задевая глаза и нос, тянулся длинный, плохо заживший шрам.   
\- Это тот пленник с корабля, - доложил лейтенант, и адмирал резко кивнул, выключая звук.   
\- Спасибо, Руппи. Оставь нас.   
Он смотрел не на Вальдеса, а куда-то в стену над его головой.   
\- Вы - капитан «Астеры»? - спросил он. - Вы один были на мостике, когда пошли на таран.   
\- Нет. Я - вице-адмирал Ротгер Вальдес.   
Что ж, к смерти он был готов, так пусть хоть под настоящим именем расстреляют.   
Вражеский адмирал если и был удивлен, то ничем этого не показал.  
\- Я должен сообщить вам последние новости. Боевые действия в Кесарии Дриксен приостановлены. Как и в Империи Талиг.   
\- Почему?   
\- Нашествие раттонов. Я включу вам запись.   
Он повернулся к столу, провел ладонью по столешнице, прежде чем коснулся пульта, и Вальдес, наконец, понял, что означал его неподвижный, отсутствующий взгляд. Адмирал был слеп.   
«А дрался как зрячий.»  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Вальдес, когда двадцатисекундная запись серой громадины, ползущей через гиперпространство, оборвалась.   
За эту информацию пилот, должно быть, отдал жизнь, но любой, кто слышал о раттонах, поступил бы так же.   
\- Высадим вас на Звездной базе 4. Мы получили от руководства Империи опознавательные коды, чтобы подойти к ней.   
Вальдес хотел спросить, сколько им осталось лететь, но зашелся в новом приступе кашля. Он согнулся почти пополам, силясь вздохнуть. Кальдмеер шагнул вперед, чтобы поддержать его, но, не рассчитав, коснулся вначале не плеча, а окровавленной щеки. Когда Вальдес, наконец, совладал с кашлем, Кальдмеер резко произнес:   
\- Почему вы молчали, что ранены? Вам нужен врач. 

В медотсек, а потом и в каюту, Вальдеса провожал все тот же лейтенант. Пока врач колдовала над обожженными легкими Вальдеса, мальчишка ушел с докладом и вернулся насупленный.   
Вальдес, неожиданно для себя самого сочувственно спросил:   
\- Что, влетело?   
Возможность нормально дышать, срощенные ребра и укол обезболивающего настроили его на дружелюбный лад. Мальчишка задрал подбородок:   
\- Я сам виноват. Надо было самому подумать, ну, про врача.   
Он помялся и продолжил:   
\- Адмирал просил передать, что хочет сам извиниться. За действия его людей.   
Вальдес пожал плечами. То, что его избили, пусть беспомощного, было чем-то вполне ожидаемым. Но адмирал, кажется, держал своих людей в ежовых рукавицах и маленькую месть талигойцу не одобрял.  
\- Кальдмеер... Что у него с глазами?  
Лейтенант неохотно, но ответил:   
\- Удар нейрохлыста.   
\- Прямо по лицу? Как он выжил вообще?!!  
\- Успел заслониться. Рука была сожжена до кости.   
\- Это навсегда?   
\- Обещают, что за несколько лет нервы восстановятся. Ускорить вроде бы нельзя...   
\- Он и так неплохо дерется, - признал Вальдес, и, хоть мальчишка и не улыбнулся, было видно, что он светится от гордости.   
«Требовательный, но его любят? И к себе такой же, раз на мостике, а не на пенсии. Запомним». 

Кальдмеер действительно пришел с формальными извинениями, что-то вроде «В бою я бы вас с удовольствием убил, но избивать пленных - низко и подло, поэтому уж извините, что в бою не добили». Вальдесу извинения были уже до лампочки, а раттоны - нет, и следующие сорок минут они с Кальдмеером строили предположения о том, во что нашествие выльется теперь. Прогнозы были... ненадежные. 

Первое нашествие раттонов случилось четыреста лет назад. Они прошли по Талигу, Дриксен, Гаунау и Кадане чудовищным катком, уничтожая целые миры. Психические излучатели раттонов могли свести с ума население целой планеты. В той войне Дриксен потеряла больше половины своих колоний, Талиг оказался отброшен к границам почти тысячелетней давности.   
Спасение стало настоящим чудом. Рамиро Алва, генерал армии Талиг, не был сыном своих родителей. Не имея возможности зачать ребенка, они создали генетический конструкт, используя гены как свои, так и далеких предков, хранившиеся в стазисе. И Алва смог поднять «Зверя Раканов» - биокорабль, подаренный Талигу тысячу лет назад древней расой, давно ушедшей за Предел. Сейчас такого козыря у них не было. «Зверь Раканов» не пережил последний бой с раттонами, как и его капитан.   
\- Мы, в этот раз, конечно, знаем чего ждать, и технологии не те, что были четыреста лет назад… Но не надо забывать, что и раттоны не стояли на месте. До их космических крепостей нам еще далеко.  
Такие разговоры повторялись и потом. Кальдмеер, очевидно, не хотел заранее пугать подчиненных, так что позволял себе высказывать мучившие его опасения только Вальдесу. Угроза раттонов на время стерла разногласия между ними.   
Вальдес, в свою очередь, против воли им восхищался. Кальдмеер уверенно передвигался по кораблю, отлично ориентируясь в нем по памяти, умудрялся держать в голове безумное количество информации, легко узнавал всех, включая Вальдеса, по шагам. Они даже в шахматы играли, хотя тут Кальдмеер иногда ошибался.   
В каюте Вальдеса не запирали - формально он считался союзником - но он сам не слишком рвался выходить. Всюду натыкаться на ненавидящие - в лучшем случае подозрительные - взгляды было не слишком приятно. Но Кальдмеер сам привел его на обзорную палубу. Там, к счастью, было пусто.  
\- Мы все еще в гиперпространстве, так что полюбоваться не на что, но здесь хотя бы чувствуется, что мы летим, а не стоим на месте.  
Вальдес переливы цвета за огромными иллюминаторами находил завораживающе красивым.   
\- Похоже на северное сияние. Только красное… и желтое. Я знаю, что это всего лишь искаженный нашей скоростью свет звезд, но все-таки это красиво.   
Кальдмеер согласно кивнул. Вальдес только сейчас заметил, что они стоят очень близко, почти соприкасаясь плечами, но отодвигаться не стал. 

Толчок был так силен, что никто не устоял на ногах. Взвыла тревога, раздался жуткий, выедающий уши скрип, и на грудь Вальдесу навалилась такая тяжесть, что он на несколько минут потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, красный свет еще мигал, но кто-то отключил звук тревоги. Рядом пытался подняться Кальдмеер. Падая, он рассек себе лоб и теперь хотел стереть тонкую струйку крови, но только размазал ее по лицу.  
\- Вальдес?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы ранены?   
\- В порядке. Что это было?  
\- Похоже на перегрузку гравитационного блока. Мы все еще нуждаемся в починке многих систем. Мне надо на мостик.   
Но на прикосновение адмирала сенсор двери не отреагировал.   
\- Синий код, - подсказал Вальдес из-за его плеча. - Угроза разгерметизации.   
Коммуникационная система тоже молчала. Кальдмеер вбил какой-то код, слишком быстро, чтобы Вальдес мог его разглядеть, и отступил в сторону.   
\- Проверьте, включены ли поля сдерживания.   
\- Стандартный протокол. Это сектора…  
\- Знаю. За мной.   
В коридор с противоположной стороны они выйти смогли, но дальше по нему Кальдмеер не пошел, остановился под люком на потолке.   
\- Впереди тоже сдерживающее поле, но под нами инженерный. Доберемся до коммуникационной шахты и спустимся по ней. Здесь всего три уровня. Видите над нами люк?   
\- Да. Сейчас я попробую… чтоб его, высоко! Можете меня подсадить?  
Кальдмеер подставил сцепленные ладони, и Вальдесу наконец удалось оттолкнуть в сторону крышку люка и забраться наверх. Большую часть технического тоннеля занимали энерговоды «Ноордкроне». Часть огней на панели состояния мигала, сигнализируя о проблемах, но красных огней не было.  
\- По крайней мере мы не взорвемся, радуйтесь. Или не радуйтесь... - мрачно пошутил Кальдмеер. - Нам сюда.   
Через минуту Вальдес тронул его за плечо.   
\- Давайте я пойду первым. Будет быстрее.   
Они шли в абсолютной тишине, слыша только дыхание друг-друга. Вальдес умом понимал, что если весь экипаж на боевых постах, здесь и должно быть тихо, но отчего-то становилось жутко. Внезапно, Кальдмеер сжал руку, лежавшую на плече Вальдеса, и остановился.   
\- Слышите это?  
\- Что?  
Кальдмеер не ответил. Он крутил головой, словно пытался понять, откуда идет неслышный Вальдесу звук.   
\- Идем вперед. Только тише.   
И вот Вальдес тоже его услышал: странный высокий гул.   
\- Раньше я такого не слышал.   
В космосе не так много звуков, чтобы среди них попадались незнакомые. Вальдеса мороз продрал по коже.  
\- Я только что подумал нечто очень глупое, - со смешком признался он шепотом.   
\- Я тоже. Видите такой же люк, как тот, через который мы поднялись?  
\- Да, впереди.  
«Это не могут быть раттоны» - сказал он себе. - «Не в знакомом нам пространстве. Это уже слишком. Но что-то смогло остановить в гипере огромный линеал, просто остановить, кажется, одним выстрелом, и я не знаю, кто еще на такое способен». Он отстранил Кальдмеера, уже ощупывавшего край люка.  
\- Я пойду первым.   
Кальдмеер молча отдал ему свое оружие.  
«Кажется, не один я здесь подумал о раттонах.»  
Коридор был пуст. Вальдес спрыгнул на пол и подбежал к повороту из-за которого, как он предполагал, доносился тот самый звук.  
По крайней мере это были люди. Шестеро, в серо-черных скафандрах с глухими шлемами, вооруженные до зубов.   
Вальдес почувствовал движение за спиной и резко оглянулся, вскидывая бластер, но это был Кальдмеер.   
\- Ваши? - едва слышно шепнул он Вальдесу на ухо.   
Тот покачал головой, забыв, что Кальдмеер его не видит. Но тут стоявший ближе всех к Вальдесу человек поудобнее перехватил тяжеленный лазерник, шагнул вперед и Вальдес узнал его, несмотря на зачерненный шлем.  
\- Басти!  
\- Родж!  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя спасаю, идиот!  
\- С чего ты вообще решил, что я жив?  
\- С того, что знаю твою вреднющую марикьярскую натуру… Героически сдохнуть и перестать трепать нам всем нервы - нет, на это ты неспособен!  
Себастьян внезапно прищурился, поднял лазерник, и Вальдес, сообразив в чем дело, загородил Кальдмеера собой.  
\- Я тут не в плену, Басти. Ты еще не знаешь… Объявлено перемирие. Раттоны вернулись. 

\- То есть, я должен просто так отпустить пиратского капитана…  
\- Я - честный торговец! - возмутился Себастьян.  
\- Пиратского капитана, посмевшего напасть на флагман Дриксен?  
\- Между прочим, мы вам только закоротили гравитационную установку и подсадили крошечный вирус в компьютер. Я - слишком маленькая птичка, чтобы ссорится с Кесарией… как и с Талигом. И к тому же вы сами виноваты - были бы сенсоры по правому борту в порядке…  
\- Басти, заткнись. Адмирал Кальдмеер, я прошу вас мне поверить. Капитан Берлинга ввязался в эту авантюру благодаря нашей старой дружбе. Больше такого не повторится. Позвольте ему уйти. Просто поверьте мне.  
Кальдмеер ответил не сразу.  
\- И не спрашивать, каким образом гравитационная установка выдала четырехкратный импульс? Кстати говоря, техники докладывают, что она не сломана. Случайность. Технический сбой.  
Старпом Басти, тенью сопровождавшая своего капитана, едва заметно напряглась. Басти покачал головой. Вальдес, пользуясь тем, что Кальдмеер его не видит, погрозил им кулаком, и старпом сердито отвернулась.   
\- Адмирал Кальдмеер…  
\- Я вам уже поверил, Вальдес. Не буду мешать вам прощаться.

\- Было бы интересно узнать, как ваш друг угодил в пираты.  
Они должны были прибыть на Звездную базу 4 через два часа. Выпить предложил Кальдмеер, чем Вальдеса изрядно удивил. Спиртное в Дриксен было забористым. Странным по вкусу - Вальдес предпочел бы больше ягод и меньше сахара, да и крепость можно убавить - но гораздо лучше, чем ничего.   
\- Долгая история. Знаете, сложный характер, не сошелся с начальством...   
\- Устроил небольшой мятеж на Орее-2...  
Вальдес напрягся.   
\- Я так понимаю, это все виновата любовь - его старпом ведь с Ореи? Мне сказали, у нее такие характерные глаза.  
Вальдес напрягся еще сильнее:   
\- Характерные? Я про эту Орею толком и не слышал...   
\- Колония не в пространстве Талига. Строго говоря, та звездная система принадлежит Гаунау, но король Гаунау философски относится к поселениям в таких далеких, неудобных местах. Но живут там какие-то выходцы из Талига.   
\- Вроде бы просто неудачливые переселенцы, - откликнулся Вальдес.   
«Если ты еще и причину их переселения раскопал, то стоишь самого Леворукого. Впрочем, этой тайне осталось недолго. И «пиратству» Басти тоже.»  
Кальдмеер откинулся на спинку кресла:   
\- Думаю, вашему командованию в итоге жаль, что такой способный офицер оказался пиратом.   
\- Всякое бывает. Нам пора прощаться, адмирал.   
Вальдес хотел пожать ему руку, но вовремя опомнился.   
«Выходка Басти свела нас на время, но...»   
Кальдмеер тоже, кажется, колебался, но все-таки заговорил:  
\- У меня есть к вам одна просьба. Я бы хотел знать, как вы выглядите.   
\- Но... о, конечно. Пожалуйста.   
Вальдес закрыл глаза, когда чужие пальцы неожиданно нежно коснулись его лица, прослеживая черты.   
\- И вы сможете узнать меня?  
Кальдмеер усмехнулся.   
\- У меня хорошее воображение. До следующей нашей встречи, пока не смогу увидеть вас, оно меня развлечет. 

Спустя год и два месяца, станция Хексберг. 

\- Ты где был?!! - напустился на него Лионель, едва Вальдес успел стащить полетный комбинезон.   
\- Минировали 46 сектор. Через те врата можно не опасаться нападения.   
\- Это не могли сделать без тебя? Все уже собрались, а командир базы опаздывает.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет.   
Охрану в коридорах Дитрих выставил, кажется, даже не двойную, а тройную. И правильно. Раттоны раттонами, а давайте не забывать, что Хексберг дриксам как кость в горле...  
В зале совещаний и без Вальдеса было не скучно. Адмирал Альмейда о чем-то беседовал с высоким полным мужчиной в гражданском - Вальдес его не знал - несколько капитанов в форме Дриксен и Гаунау переговаривались в стороне, Басти, неловкий в новеньком мундире, пояснял нескольким поселенцам с Ореи, кто есть кто...   
Самая большая и шумная группа обсуждала раттонов. У Вальдеса внезапно екнуло сердце, когда он услышал знакомый голос:   
\- Господа, вы бы не так сильно обращали внимание на бабушкины сказки. Да, военная мощь раттонов безусловно велика, но, согласимся, пока что их действия выглядят откровенно... тупыми. К тому же, не забывайте, в прошлый раз всего одного корабля, каким бы высокотехнологичным он ни был, хватило, чтобы склонить чашу весов на нашу сторону...  
Кальдмеер прервался, и повернулся навстречу вошедшим Ли и Вальдесу. Он резко побледнел, а на скулах вспыхнул румянец.   
Вальдес, позабыв обо всем, шагнул вперед.   
\- Это вы, - сказал Кальдмеер раньше, чем Вальдес успел представиться. - Я вас узнал.   
Шрам, проходящий у Кальдмеера поперек лица никуда не делся, хотя, конечно, поблек и стал выглядеть далеко не так ужасно. А взгляд изменился, стал цепким и внимательным, и Вальдес не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-то смотрел на него вот так - с удивлением, восхищением и чистым восторгом.


	2. Ссоры и примирения

\- Господин адмирал цур зее! Счастлив наконец лицезреть собственными глазами, а не на расстоянии пары лиг!  
\- Господин вице-адмирал Вальдес.  
\- Давно мы с вами не виделись… Я имею в виду после нашей встречи в Хексбергской бухте.   
\- Вы имеете в виду, после того шторма, который вам так вовремя помог?  
Вальдес усмехнулся:  
\- Вы хотели сказать - который вас спас? Без него ваш Западный флот лежал бы сейчас на дне бухты.  
\- Без него над Хексберг, возможно, развевались бы сейчас другие флаги.  
\- Да неужели!  
\- Господин Вальдес, если вы хотите продолжить эту дискуссию, нам стоило бы выйти на террасу. Ваш господин Первый адмирал сейчас очень странно на вас смотрит.  
Вальдес предпочел не оборачиваться.   
\- Под странно вы имели в виду злобно или непонимающе?  
\- Я имел в виду - как на юнгу, разлившего ведро грязной воды на свежевымытую палубу.  
\- Мне определенно необходим свежий воздух. И вам тоже. Мы не закончили.   
На террасу вынесли лампы, но вечер был прохладный и дамы (а также те кавалеры, кто щеголял модными нынче тонкими расшитыми камзолами) предпочитали тепло комнат. Вальдесу в его мундире было отлично, а Кальдмееру так и вовсе.  
\- Итак о шторме. Вы всерьез считаете, что не будь его, вы бы смогли захватить Хексберг? А я-то думал, вам хотя бы _потом_ доложили об эскадре Альмейды.   
\- Вы, я думаю, и сами хорошо осведомлены о том, как удобно оборонять этот город с суши.  
\- И кто бы вам позволил в него войти?!!  
Кальдмеер хмыкнул:  
\- Вам не кажется, что мы запоздали с этим разговором года на два? Такие вещи нужно решать на море, а не языками чесать.  
\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы решить наши разногласия в частном порядке? - вскинулся Вальдес.   
Дрикс и бровью не повел:  
\- Никак не смотрю.   
\- А если я дам повод?  
\- Посмеете ударить меня - и я вам просто двину в зубы. Я - сын оружейника, мне ваши дуэльные заморочки претят.   
Несмотря на бутылку «Дурной крови», гулявшую по его жилам, Вальдес вовремя сообразил, что рукопашная - это совсем уж дурная идея.   
\- И тем не менее, это вы отступили.  
Кальдмеер стиснул зубы. Это было больнее пощечины.  
\- Тут вы правы.  
\- Я даже как-то удивлен, что мы с вами разговариваем здесь и сейчас. Мы думали, за это решение вас повесят.  
Вальдес в глубине души немного рассчитывал доиграться до вызова на дуэль (и неважно, что голову ему потом снимут и Альмейда и Алва, у него с Кальдмеером свои счеты), но никак не ожидал, что дриксенский адмирал вдруг смертельно побледнеет.   
\- Я бы все равно сделал то, что сделал, - огрызнулся дрикс совсем другим тоном, словно не Вальдесу отвечал, а кому-то, кто ему уже тысячу раз повторил эти слова.   
Вальдес отступил назад:  
\- Простите. Я пьян и меня несет.  
\- И вы меня. Глупо спорить о бое двухлетней давности, да и еще и в тот день, когда мы празднуем заключение мира. Пойдемте лучше выпьем.  
Что там случилось в Дриксен Вальдес не знал, но губы у Кальдмеера все еще были белые, хотя ничем кроме внезапной бледности, он своего смятения не выдавал.  
\- Я лучше сюда принесу. Еще полчаса в этой жаре и щебетании - и ладно бы девичьем! - и я с ума сойду. 

\- Значит за мир?  
\- За мир.   
Они чокнулись. Кальдмеер выпил стакан залпом, и Вальдес тут же подлил ему еще. Напиться им этой пары бутылок все равно не хватит, высоченному дриксу так точно.  
\- Могу я спросить, чем выбил вас из колеи?  
Кальдмеер расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу мундира и оттянул вниз шейный платок. Вальдес сглотнул, разглядев в приглушенном свете ламп шрам, опоясывающий его горло.  
\- Как вы спаслись?  
\- Веревка лопнула. А на следующий день пришел приказ о помиловании. Новый кесарь считает, что спасение нескольких тысяч жизней стоило того отступления.  
\- Хорошо, что вам удалось убедить его в этом.   
\- Не мне, - Кальдмеер усмехнулся, но уточнять не стал.

\- И куда делся Вальдес?  
\- Почему ты меня спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому что именно ты доказывал мне полтора часа, что за ним глаз да глаз нужен.  
\- Именно что нужен! Я с ним плавал и знаю!  
\- Это было двадцать лет назад!  
\- Десять.  
Алва устало провел ладонями по глазам:  
\- Если утром найдем труп дрикса - спрячем его хорошенько. А если нет - ну так пусть они сами разберутся. Я устал.   
\- Ничего, поймешь меня, когда Карлу будет лет восемнадцать, - мстительно пригрозил Альмейда.   
Алва застонал в голос:   
\- Лично я отправляюсь спать. И если не споткнусь о труп на пороге собственной спальни…  
Альмейда жестом велел ему замолчать:   
\- Слышишь?  
Откуда-то из открытого окна доносился ожесточенный спор о достоинствах и недостатках присаженного корпуса линеала в условиях суровых северных морей. Алва распахнул окно пошире.  
\- Не то, чтобы я что-то видел, и не то, чтобы вы это видели, но до вас не доходили слухи о «великом флагмане» который построили в Кадане?  
\- О том, который из бухты не вышел?  
\- Да.  
\- Ууууу!!!  
Собеседники обменялись марикьярскими и дриксенскими характеристиками вначале корабля, а затем и его строителей. Звякнули бокалы. Алва захлопнул окно.


	3. Холод

\- Вид у тебя, все-таки, отменный.   
Алва усмехнулся:   
\- Ради него и покупалось.   
Из огромного, в пол, окна на верхнем этаже небоскреба открывался потрясающий вид на старый центр Олларии: королевский дворец и огромный старый парк, рыночную площадь и колокольню, величественные ворота дворцовых въездов. Позади старого города возвышались шпили нового дворца. Слева, за квадратной глухой массе Багерлее - крыши Нохи, купол Новоолларианского собора, и где-то далеко, уже почти незаметные футуристические очертания современного, достроенного всего три года назад, корпуса Лаик.   
Алва подошел, сел, скрестив ноги, рядом с Вальдесом на пол.   
\- Выпьешь?  
\- Когда это я отказывался?  
Алва разлил вино по бокалам.   
\- Старая лоза с Западного материка. Слаще, чем настоящая “Черная Кровь”, но гораздо ароматнее.   
\- Жаль “Дурную Кровь” из западного винограда не сделаешь.   
\- Пробовали тысячу раз. Вкус теряет напрочь.   
Вальдес сидел молча несколько минут, смакуя вино и рассматривая залитый закатным солнцем город.  
\- И о чем ты хотел поговорить, настолько секретном, что пригласил меня домой, в святая святых, а не ограничился посиделками в ресторане? - Наконец спросил он. - Если планируешь жаловаться на своего юного любовника, то тут, уж извини, я могу только сказать, что ты сам идиот.  
Алва слегка покраснел.  
\- Можешь мне поверить, я с ним не спал. Предпочитаю тех, кто не подходит под категорию “растление малолетних”. Но позвал я тебя вовсе не затем, чтобы обсуждать свою личную жизнь.  
Пауза затянулась так надолго, что Вальдес уж думал, из Алвы придется слова клещами вытягивать. Но не пришлось.   
\- Через пять лет заканчивается еще один Круг. И все говорят, конечно, что все это старые сказки, о четырех и одном… 

Живший четыреста лет назад монах, кем бы он ни был, был не то психом, не то изрядным шутником. Основать монастырь в Седых Землях! Как будто там холода, снега и прочей мерзости недостаточно, надо добавить еще аскезу и что-там-еще-есть-у-этих-эсператистов.  
А еще он уволок с собой в эти самые Седые Земли книгу, написанную древним предком Алвы, о том, как прошел тогдашний Излом. Книгу короля, который провел этот Излом… И поговаривали, монах увез не только книгу.   
Вальдес замерял уровень масла и нахмурился. Надо подлить. Надо вообще, по возвращении, перебрать двигатель, все-таки его птичке уже пять лет, а о щадящих условиях эксплуатации с его характером и навыками можно забыть.   
Gil-3 был чуть тяжелее предыдущих моделей, но той же конструкции, подкосный высокоплан, вначале казавшийся привыкшему к остроносым мощным Rein-ам Вальдесу слишком легким и хрупким, почти игрушечным. На деле его «Кэцхен» уже дважды совершала перелеты из Хексберг в Кэналлоа и назад, укладываясь в рекордные сроки и рекордные же объемы топлива. Последнее радовало отдельно.   
Как сейчас лететь? Можно через Торку, с документами, полученными от Алвы, в Торке его примут, посадят и заправят без писка, но Алва очень хотел избежать огласки. А сплетни среди военных расходятся примерно с той же скоростью, что среди кумушек. Значит Липпе, там придется переночевать, а потом один длинный перелет через Полночное море. Погода вроде бы позволяет.

Анекдот о том, что метеорологи последний раз погоду правильно десять лет назад угадали, сбывался с пугающей скоростью. Встречный ветер, которого не было и не могло быть, начался аккурат над морем, все еще скованным льдом в этих широтах. Вальдес самонадеянно решил, что запаса топлива хватит. В конце-концов, даже если он не сядет в Ривере, всегда есть дриксенский Айсенберг, и полоса там отличная.  
Через час Вальдес понял, что у него проблемы. Двигатель перегревался, и он никак не мог понять, почему.  
«Неужели мне не показалось, и масло действительно убывало слишком быстро еще вчера? Дурная голова, стоило замеры на телефон фоткать, как только начал сомневаться, а не запоминать «на глаз».  
Пришлось снизиться и сбавить скорость, и Вальдес взялся за карту. На такой скорости он не дотягивал даже до Айсенберга, а других открытых аэродромов на дриксенской части Седых Земель не было.   
\- Чтоб тебя к твоим драным кошкам… Я не тебе, детка, а карте. Будем молиться, чтобы лед оказался достаточно крепким… И что Липпе нас услышит.   
Беда не приходит одна. Ни Липпе, ни Айсенберг, ни Торка не отозвались. Вальдес прибавил высоты и, заложив большой круг, вглядывался в темную массу на горизонте, расположившуюся между ним и материком.   
\- Мда… сквозь эту бурю мы не дооремся…   
Температура в моторе выросла вновь, и Вальдес, уже грязно ругаясь, повел самолет вниз.   
\- Борт Танго Альфа 24 Чарли Танго Хотел просит помощи. Борт Танго Альфа 24 Чарли Танго Хотел просит помощи. Поломка двигателя. Сел на льдину. Повторяю: сел на льдину. Координаты…  
В горле пересохло. Скорее от того, что он повторял бесконечные призывы о помощи уже несколько часов, а не от страха… Хотя и от страха тоже. Холод начал просачиваться сквозь свитер и куртку.   
\- Борт Танго Альфа 24…  
Сквозь треск эфирных помех прорвался чей-то голос. Вальдес уловил только «Танго Альфа» и еще несколько слов, которые не смог разобрать. Вцепившись в рацию дрожащими руками он повторил, громко и четко свое сообщение еще несколько раз, но больше ответа не было. 

Хуже всего было рукам. Перчатки не грели совершенно, и Вальдес большую часть времени пытался прятать руки под куртку, заворачивать в шарф. Его уже несколько часов била непрерывная дрожь. Вдобавок хотелось есть, а он ничего не взял, рассчитывая вечером приземлиться и поесть хотя бы в кафе при аэродроме, а лучше - чего-нибудь местного в городе под пару рюмок можжевеловой.  
Буря тем временем приближалась, к счастью теряя в силе - Вальдес начал бояться, что она сорвет с места или опрокинет легонький самолет.   
Он продолжал вызывать помощь, уже из чистого упрямства.   
\- Борт Танго Альфа….  
Собственный охрипший голос показался чудовищно неразборчивым. Вальдес с трудом сглотнул. Когда буря кончится, нужно выйти и набрать снега, попробовать растопить. И тут радио щелкнуло, захрипело, и в кабине раздался неожиданно громкий и четкий голос с резким дриксенским акцентом:  
\- Борт Танго Альфа 24 Чарли Танго Хотел, следую к вам. Расчетное время прибытия четыре часа. Подтвердите. Повторяю, следую к вам, расчетное время прибытия четыре часа…

С расчетами дрикс все-таки ошибся. Прошло четыре с половиной часа, а его и близко не было. Вальдес ходил туда-сюда по заснеженной ледяной равнине. Усталость давила, словно к каждой ноге по гантеле привязали, но сидеть в тесной кабине было еще хуже.   
Вдруг ему показалось... Вальдес повернулся туда, где ему послышался какой-то звук. Ледяной ветер обжег лицо. Глаза мгновенно заслезились, но Вальдес кое-как вытер их, до боли вглядываясь в даль. Гул становился все громче, в нем уже слышались знакомые трескучие нотки винтового мотора.   
Вот еще одно облако отползло на север, и Вальдес, наконец, разглядел приближавшийся самолет. Этой конструкции было по меньшей мере лет шестьдесят, и он понадеялся, что самой машине все-таки меньше. Биплан с расчалочным крылом, стоявший на лыжах, а не на шасси, насколько он мог рассмотреть. Шел он довольно высоко, иногда скрываясь за тучей, но Вальдес заметил, что он плавно снижается, чуть забирая влево, чтобы избежать бокового ветра.   
Вальдес замахал рукой, рассчитывая что с такого расстояния его уже видят. И действительно, биплан качнул крыльями в ответ.   
Заметили. Спасен.   
Слабость накатила с такой силой, что он опустился на колени в снег.   
Самолет теперь снижался круче, но в последний миг пилот резко сбросил скорость и лыжи мягко коснулись снега. Тормозной путь вышел огромный, больше чем на посадочной полосе раза в три. Винт вращался все медленнее, и еще до того, как он окончательно замер, из прилетевшего самолета выпрыгнул человек.   
Надо было встать и пойти навстречу, хотя бы просто встать, но сил не было никаких. Он не мог пошевелиться.   
Дрикс ускорил шаг, подбежал и наклонился к нему, сильно встряхнул за плечи.   
\- Я в порядке, - сказал Вальдес, с таким-то отстраненным удивлением услышав свой дрожащий голос. - Просто устал.   
\- Вставай.   
Это было выше его сил и дрикс, выругавшись, поднял его силой, закинул руку Вальдеса себе на плечи.   
\- Идем. 

Дрикс усадил его в кресло второго пилота и укутал короткой курткой на меху, которую принес откуда-то из пассажирской кабины. В кармане позади пилотского кресла нашелся термос с кофе. Взять кружку Вальдес не мог, пальцы не слушались, но дрикс, кажется, другого и не ожидал: сам поднес ее к губам Вальдеса и терпеливо ждал, пока тот напьется.   
Кофе показался Вальдесу обжигающе горячим.  
\- Спасибо. Вы прилетели за мной? Сигнал все-таки прошел?  
\- На твое счастье. Это ж надо было догадаться…Ты б еще в летних шортах полетел!  
Говорил дрикс резко и сердито, но перчатки с Вальдеса снимал очень аккуратно, и так же осторожно массировал теперь пальцы.   
\- Ну я же не планировал здесь застрять!   
\- Как ты вообще догадался полететь через Полночное море на этой игрушке?  
\- Я в прошлом году отлично совершил на ней перелет из Торки в Айсенберг. Подвозил друга. Его жена рожала на два месяца раньше срока, и это был самый быстрый вариант добраться к ней.  
Дрикс уважительно присвистнул.   
\- Пойдешь прощаться?   
Вальдес, разумеется, понимал, что самолет придется оставить, но все равно резануло будто по-живому.   
\- Пойду... Только я сам. Я быстро.   
\- Свитер мой возьми. И варежки. 

За те пару часов, что самолет простоял на льдине, он успел примерзнуть к колее, и несколько жутких секунд не трогался с места, дрожал, а потом послышался треск и они медленно покатились вперед. Новый звук, короткий и низкий, раскатился по кабине.   
\- Что это?   
\- Лед под нами треснул.   
\- Что?!!  
\- Держись.   
Самолет рванулся вперед. Раздался жуткий скрип, словно они разваливались на части, но дрикс потянул штурвал на себя и самолет оторвался от земли едва ли через секунду. У Вальдеса перехватило дыхание и заложило уши. Они поднимались по дуге, а внизу его “Кэцхен” медленно скользила по наклонному льду в изумрудный пролом.   
Дрикс покосился на Вальдеса и, увидев, что тот вытирает мокрые щеки, неожиданно нежно потрепал его по затылку. 

Наконец они набрали высоту и дрикс отпустил штурвал и откинулся в кресле. Вальдес заметил капли пота у него на лбу и висках.   
\- Это было близко.   
\- Лед слишком тонкий. Никто не рискнул лететь за тобой, шансов безопасно сесть было один к тридцати. Взлететь - еще меньше.   
\- А почему рискнул ты?  
\- Я двадцать лет в полярной авиации. Ну и потом... Кто-то же должен был полететь.   
\- Спасибо. Кстати, я ведь так и не представился. Ротгер.   
\- Олаф.   
\- На самом деле, эта птичка хоть и выглядит неказисто, но лететь на ней было безопаснее всего, - сказал дрикс после недолгого молчания. - Дело в то, что за счет расчалочной конструкции...   
За этим последовала лекция про особенности его биплана, на третьем слове которой Вальдес уснул, кутаясь в чужую, пахнущую дешевыми сигаретами, куртку.


	4. Во мгле

Туман накрыл Хексберг словно сеть. Он путал чувства, обманывал зрение и слух, раздражал легкие, заставляя срываться в глухой, не приносящий облегчения кашель. А еще он пугал. Туман означал, что где-то там, спрятанные в его духоте, есть раттоны.   
\- Господин адмирал, ратуша пуста. Улицы над ней проверили, все чисто, - доложил фок Таннер.   
\- Отходим дальше. Медленно. Не давайте погаснуть факелам.   
В отряде были и пехотинцы, и матросы с “Астэры” и “Чайки”, но сейчас все действовали слаженно. Из улицы слева раздался какой-то звук.   
\- Факелы на левый фланг, - скомандовал фок Таннер.  
Но Вальдес остановил его:  
\- Не надо, это люди.   
Еще один отряд, поменьше чем их, во главе с лейтенантом Фильхе Оберженуа, слишком юным, совсем мальчишкой.  
\- Мы отступили с Рыночной площади, - доложил задыхающийся лейтенант. - Там была девушка, которая не успела уйти из города, она с нами. И еще двое бордонских купцов.   
\- Теперь-то они осознали серьезность ситуации, - хмыкнул Вальдес.   
Лейтенант бледно улыбнулся:  
\- Умоляли их не бросать.   
\- Вы все отлично сделали, Фильхе. Держитесь в центре отряда. Спускаемся к пристани. До рассвета еще не меньше часа. Вы слышали что-то со стороны порта?   
\- Ни звука, адмирал.   
\- Все этот проклятый туман. Идем.

К ним присоединилось еще несколько десятков человек. Большой отряд под предводительством Берлинги столкнулся с ними пониже оружейного квартала и ушел на запад, к верфи. Идти по пустому, будто вымершему, темному городу, где не горело ни единого огонька, кроме их факелов, и не слышно было ни единого звука, кроме их шагов, было жутко.   
Где-то впереди туман едва заметно мерцал, выдавая скрытое за молочно-серой мутью море, свободное, освещенное первыми утренними лучами солнца.   
Вальдес пропустил всех вперед и задержался на несколько минут, прислушиваясь к тому, что творится на верхних улицах. Он ничего не слышал, но чуял щупальца промозглого холода, страха и отвращения.

Пристань была пуста. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то за пределами света факелов, но Вальдес не слышал ни единого звука: ни скрипа дерева, ни плещущейся о борта воды, ни голосов.   
\- Они нас бросили.   
\- Куда они делись?   
\- Может погибли?..   
\- Тихо! - Вальдесу пришлось повысить голос, и через мгновение у дальнего причала вспыхнул огонек.   
\- Тейер, Маттенби, за мной. 

Здесь туман был пореже, а может так казалось, но Вальдес слышал плеск воды и скрип уключин. Их ждали. Загорались огни и Вальдес насчитал шесть шлюпок. Почему так мало? Почему только шесть?   
Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как кто-то перепрыгнул на причал из лодки, и ускорил шаг. Это был Кальдмеер, а рядом с ним, в кои-то веки, не неизменный адъютант, а матрос с факелами в обеих руках.   
\- Почему вы здесь и где остальные? - выпалил Вальдес вместо приветствия.   
Кальдмеер как-то странно посмотрел на него:  
\- Вы сильно опоздали, адмирал. Сейчас девятый час, не меньше. Вас ожидали к семи.   
\- Проклятый туман! Здесь еще Басти... контр-адмирал Берлинга. Они пошли к верфи.   
\- Там ждет отряд Фельсенбурга. Все корабли уходят от города, на расстоянии трех пушечных выстрелов я оставил только “Ноордкроне”.   
Это почти признание “Я не мог уйти без вас”? Некогда думать об этом.   
Туман сгущался. Ни луча света не пробивалось сквозь него, вокруг по прежнему было темно, как ночью.   
Люди садились в лодки, стараясь не шуметь и двигаться как можно быстрее. Но тут в крайней лодке кто-то закричал. Крик отчаяния прорезал гнетущую тишину тумана, раздалась приглушенная возня, и через минуту Фильхе доложил:   
\- Тейер, сэр. Хотел выброситься за борт.   
\- Они близко. И туман... Становится тяжело дышать.   
Вальдес взял факел и прошел по пристани, подгоняя последних. От холода начали неметь пальцы.   
Не было ни взрыва, ни какого либо иного звука. Камни причала вспучились под ногами и удар чудовищной силы швырнул его вперед. Вода сомкнулась над головой.  
Когда Вальдес очнулся, он лежал на дне лодки. В груди нестерпимо горело. Кальдмеер стоял на корме, вглядываясь в туман по левому борту. Его мундир был разорван, лицо в крови. Все, сидевшие в лодке, выглядели не лучше.   
Вальдес с трудом сел, кое как выдавил хриплым голосом:  
\- Скольким лодкам удалось уйти?   
\- Я насчитал три.   
Хотя бы три... Вальдес утешал себя тем, что в проклятом тумане не видно ни зги.   
Весла мерно двигались, хлюпала вода. Иногда кто-то из гребцов шипел или ругался вполголоса, иногда кто-то кашлял. Если и говорили, то тихо, почти шепотом.   
Других лодок они не видели - только рыжеватые пятна, то появлявшиеся, то пропадавшие в тумане. Матросы гребли, те, кто не был занят на веслах, жались друг к другу. Вальдес поймал себя на том, что прислонился плечом к колену Кальдмеера, чтобы чувствовать чужое тепло. Чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме проклятого тумана.   
\- Сколько мы уже плывем? - Спросил кто-то из гребцов.   
\- Минут пять, Калвер, - ответил Кальдмеер нарочито спокойно.   
Вальдесу казалось, что они плывут не менее четверти часа. Тьма не рассеивалась.   
\- Смотрите! - крикнул кто-то.   
Далеко вверху, над невидимым в тумане городом, вспыхнул свет. Сначала казалось, что это светится чье-то окно, потом - звезда. Свет становился все ярче, потому что туман оттекал от его источника, словно гигантский кальмар подбирал обожженные щупальца. И наконец они смогли рассмотреть: это был не огонь, не костер или пожар. Свет исходил от всадника, стоявшего на уступе подле белого дерева.   
Вальдес вдруг понял, что свет факелов поблек, и кажется тусклым в сером свете дня. Они вышли из тумана. Впереди расстилалось море, бескрайнее и свободное, там их ждала “Ноордкроне”, такая четкая, теплая и настоящая, ее вид был восхитителен после многих часов туманной мглы. Шлюпок, кроме той, где были они, оказалось четыре, а не три, а вдалеке Вальдес насчитал еще шесть. Значит Басти тоже удалось.  
Он облегченно вздохнул и повернулся к Хексберг. Город был словно накрыт шапкой грязно-серой пены, весь, кроме скалы, на которой стоял всадник. Вальдес прикусил губу. У них есть приказ, и он верит Алве, который клялся, что они нашли оружие против раттонов, но оставить им город... Кальдмеер молча положил руку ему на плечо, сжал.   
Всадник был слишком далеко, чтобы они могли разглядеть, что он делает, но когда раздался звук, одновременно негромкий и гулкий, Вальдес понял, что они услышали, как топнул копытом огненный конь. И в тот же миг волна света хлынула по улицам города вниз, сметая туман.   
\- Суши весла! - рявкнул Кальдмеер так, что у Вальдеса зазвенело в ушах. - Ложись!   
Он сам едва успел согнуться, прикрывшись рукой, и натянуть край мундира, защищая себя и Вальдеса, когда стена света прокатилась по ним. Он не был горячим, но почему-то обжигал, и таким ярким, что ослепил даже сквозь закрытые веки.   
Прошло несколько жутких минут, пока Вальдес моргал, пытаясь разогнать алые и зеленые пятна перед глазами, не уверенный, что когда-либо еще сможет видеть. Но вот зрение прояснилось, и он увидел, что все они невредимы, разве что на лицах слишком яркий румянец, будто от огня или солнца, да у всех покрасневшие, воспаленные глаза.   
А перед ними возвышался над морем город, сверкающий, словно свежевымытый, ни клочка тумана, ни капли холодного страха.  
Свободный.


	5. Бомба

Летняя ночь пахла морем, левкоями и горячим песком. На каменных террасах, спускавшихся к морю, расположились на ярких подушках туристы со всех уголков мира. Откуда-то доносилась музыка.  
Вальдес откинулся на спину, на прогретые южным солнцем камни, и смотрел на звездный купол над головой.  
\- Не верится, что все закончилось.  
Себастьян Берлинга пожал плечами.  
\- Мне тоже. Но Магистрат Дриксен мог воевать с нами, пока войны велись дирижаблями, големами и пушками. Теперь, когда Кэналлоа больше не соблюдает паритет, они не рискнут. Железные Драконы Алвы не оставят камня на камне от их городов, если захотят.  
\- А бомба?  
\- А что бомба? Она уничтожена. Второй такой нет.  
\- Любое оружие можно повторить.  
\- Не посмеют. Договор Золотой Анаксии предельно ясен. Любая страна, изготовившая хоть одну Демоническую Бомбу, будет уничтожена. Ротгер, все закончилось. Почему мы вообще говорим об этом?  
\- Потому что мне все еще страшно, - признался Вальдес. - Но ты прав. К Леворукому все это, давай лучше выпьем.  
И они распили бутылку «Черной крови», а вокруг была музыка, горели антарные фонари, и люди смеялись, пили, и танцевали на нижней террасе, обдаваемые солеными брызгами. Потом они выпили еще вина, и еще, пока наконец официантка в красной юбке, извиняясь, не попросила их расплатиться. Бар закрывался. Последнюю бутылку они допивали в темноте, сидя у кромки воды. Наверху в баре убирали кухню и Вальдес вдруг зацепился взглядом за странно знакомый силуэт.  
Он вскочил на ноги, но пошатнулся и рухнул бы, не поддержи его Басти - все таки перебрал.  
\- Ротгер, что такое? Что ты там увидел?  
Он сам не был уверен. Вальдес помотал головой и, выпустив руку Басти, зашел в море по колено, не обращая внимания на промокшую одежду. Он плескал в лицо водой до тех пор, пока не решил, что хоть немного протрезвел, потому что слишком боялся забыть к утру то, что увидел: как высокий человек прошел, чуть прихрамывая, из кухни к выходу, и, хотя Вальдес не видел его лица, он был почти уверен…

Утром он выскользнул из номера еще до того, как Басти проснулся. Бар открывался после полудня, но с заднего двора, куда выходила кухня, доносились шаги и глухие удары. На задний двор вели ворота, естественно, запертые, и пришлось штурмовать забор. Вальдес подошел, ступая потихоньку, чтобы не было слышно шагов и заглянул за угол. Сердце екнуло от радости. Вчера он не ошибся.  
Под деревянным навесом сидел Кальдмеер и чистил мелких кальмаров, убивая их отработанными ударами о столешню. Он поседел, волосы теперь были не русые, как помнил Вальдес, а совсем серебряные, и на лице прибавилось морщин.  
\- Привет, - Вальдес вышел из-за угла, широко улыбаясь. - Ужасно рад тебя видеть!  
Кальдмеер сильно вздрогнул: он был, должно быть, уверен, что один здесь, и когда поднял голову, на лице мелькнули смущение и досада.  
\- Как вы… Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Случайно заметил вчера вечером.  
Прием был холоднее, чем Вальдес ожидал, но потом Кальдмеер снял заляпанный кровью фартук, вытер руки, и обнял его, словно они были друзьями, встретившимися через два года разлуки.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Я имею в виду, в Кэналлоа?  
Кальдмеер пожал плечами:  
\- Теперь я здесь живу.  
В его голосе была горечь.  
\- Что случилось после того, как ты вернулся? - Мягко спросил Вальдес, касаясь его плеча. - Можешь рассказать? Я… Я ведь и не надеялся, что тебя оставят в живых.  
\- Я тоже.  
Кальдмеер некоторое время молчал, и Вальдес не торопил его, просто смотрел, как двигаются руки с ножом, как он хмурится.  
\- Меня отдали под трибунал. Я думал, все закончится расстрелом, но нет. По какой-то причине меня не казнили. Прогнали сквозь строй, вышвырнули с позором из Летного Флота… И изгнали из Дриксен под угрозой казни. Так что, теперь я живу здесь. Нашел работу, снимаю комнату у такого же нелюдимого старика, как я сам. Как видишь, все обернулось не так уж плохо.  
\- Ты забрался далеко на юг.  
\- Меньше шансов встретить соотечественника. Магистрат постарался, чтобы о моем предательстве стало известно.  
\- Уж прости, но мне всегда казалось, что эту войну ведет в большей степени Магистрат, а обычным людям религиозные распри не столь важны.  
Кальдмеер фыркнул:  
\- Свободный человек свободной страны… Люди думают то, что Магистрат велит им думать. Сейчас мне нужно работать. Обычно я занят здесь по утрам. Если хочешь, встретимся вечером, только на дорогие бары у меня денег нет. Пойдешь в местечко попроще?  
\- С радостью!

Вечер прошел немного натянуто. Они говорили в какой-то ерунде: о рыбе в Померанцевом море, о нравах на Кэналлоа, о зимних штормах, о семье Вальдеса, и все это было пустым и неловким. Кальдмеер оживился только раз, рассказывая Вальдесу, как видел в небе над городом Железных Драконов. Он заговорил, как летчик и солдат, описывая их маневры, и поменялось все: осанка, голос, то как он говорил и смотрел.  
Они разошлись заполночь, смущенно попрощавшись - Вальдесу показалось, что оба хотели не то обняться, не то обменяться рукопожатием, но так и не решились.

Конечно, он рассказал все Басти. Возможно, тот и хотел что-то сказать о дурости неких влюбчивых марикьяре, но промолчал.  
\- Просто череда совпадений, - тихо произнес Вальдес, когда они уже собрались спать и лежали в темноте. - То, что когда его подобрали в море - принесли в мой дом, то, что вчера мы сели именно в этом баре…  
\- И то, что оружие оказалось в его руках, - прибавил Басти. - Если бы на его месте был этот Бе-Ме…  
Несмотря на теплую ночь, Вальдеса бросило в дрожь. Он слишком хорошо помнил…

*****  
… Они уже почти поверили, что победили. Спускались ранние осенние сумерки, обманывая зрение, вспышки выстрелов слепили, но уже становилось понятно, что строй дриксов разбит. Из двадцати огнестрелов “Ноордкроне” огрызались только три, пулеметы тоже молчали. Цеппелин справа от нее получил пробоину и медленно снижался, открывая новую брешь в строю. Голос раздался внезапно, оглушающе громкий, проникавший казалось в самые кости. Его транслировали громкоговорители на всех судах, оставшихся в строю, и, Вальдес был уверен, его слышит весь город.  
\- Я даю вам последний шанс. Сдавайтесь, или вы будете уничтожены. У вас есть четверть часа, чтобы опустить все цеппелины и сдаться, иначе на город будет сброшена Демоническая Бомба.  
Они просто стояли и слушали этот металлический голос, пока радист не дернул Вальдеса за рукав.  
\- На связи “Победитель Дракона”.  
\- Вальдес, прием! Ты ближе чем я. Откуда идет передача?!! Это Кальдмеер?  
\- Это блеф. Они же не могли…  
\- Могли. Я не говорил никому не из вас, но у них есть эта бомба. Она должна быть на флагмане, сбивайте его!  
Они опоздали.  
“Ноордкроне” поднялась над строем, и Вальдес проклял все, потому что не думал, что у них остался хоть какой-то запас хода. Они добавили газ, но шансов перехватить дриксов не было. Если Кальдмеер беспрепятственно пройдет над ними к городу… Но “Ноордкроне” разворачивалась и двигалась в открытое море. А потом, словно исчерпав весь свой запас, она начала падать, они видели спасательные планеры, отделявшиеся от ее боков, и наконец страшный взрыв сотряс небо и море. 

Не будь человек перед ним при смерти, Вальдес его бы ударил.  
\- Почему вы это сделали?!! Почему вначале угрожали нам чертовой бомбой, а потом сбросили ее в море?!!  
Кальдмеер что-то проговорил, но неразборчиво, и Вальдес в ярости встряхнул его, вырвав крик боли. Врач перехватил его руку.  
\- Вы сейчас его убьете.  
\- Именно этого я и хочу!  
Окровавленные пальцы сомкнулись на его рукаве, Вальдес невольно наклонился ниже, и, наконец, услышал, что ему отвечают.  
\- Я не угрожал вам. Это был Бермессер. Не я…

*****

-Не могу понять, почему они не казнили его. То есть, ты не думай, я страшно рад, но… все-таки, почему?  
В темноте он ничего не видел, но было слышно, как Басти возится, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Везение? Он будто заговоренный, раз выжил в том взрыве. Вот и второй раз.  
\- Да ну тебя. Дважды никому не везет.  
Басти скептично хмыкнул:  
\- Я сейчас скажу адскую дурь, только не смейся. Может быть, они испугались?  
\- Испугались? Чего?  
\- Я просто подумал… Мы в Талиге смеемся над древними силами и не придаем значения легендам. Но Магистрат веками вкладывает огромные ресурсы в оружие, в войну против нас. Так, словно у нас всегда есть сила, о которой мы и не подозреваем. Это ведь в Магистрате изобрели антарный ток и октавилон, поднимающий дирижабли в небо, а теперь - Демоническую Бомбу… Иногда мне кажется, что они отчаянно боятся чего-то чего, чего, возможно, и нам стоило бы бояться.  
В таком разрезе Вальдес об этом не думал. 

На следующий вечер они с Кальдмеером сидели на набережной, накупив у торговок множество местных закусок и домашнего вина. Олаф оставался немногословным, но, казалось, расслабился, и Вальдес почти поверил, что та почти неощутимая связь, что появилась между ними два года назад, вернулась вновь.  
\- И что ты находишь в этих щупальцах? - смеялся Вальдес, наблюдая, как Кальдмеер стаскивает зубами с шпажки кусок каракатицы. - Жесткие они, как сапог! Мы с Басти взяли как-то и еле прожевали...  
\- Просто рестораны берут более крупных каракатиц, чтоб роскошней смотрелось, а вкусные самые мелкие. Хочешь попробовать?  
Вальдес не стал забирать протянутую шпажку, а просто придержал руку Кальдмеера, чтобы удобнее было откусить. И вдруг почувствовал, как тот дернулся. Кальдмеер смотрел куда-то в толпу, и, если б Вальдес не знал его лучше, подумал бы, что в глазах Кальдмеера мелькнул страх.  
\- Что там?  
Кальдмеер покачал головой:  
\- Ничего... Ты еще голоден? Если нет, может, пойдем искупаемся?  
В “ничего” Вальдес не поверил, но согласился, а потом заметил нескольких мужчин, слишком тепло и тускло одетых для юга. Дриксенцы. 

И без того преотличная, ночью вода казалась теплой, как в ванне. Пляж был пуст, луна ярко освещала его, и море едва заметно мерцало там, где на гребнях небольших волн рождалась пена.  
Они разделись на камнях. Вальдес прикусил губу, разглядев в лунном свете, что спина Кальдмеера от плеч до ягодиц исполосована шрамами. Скрыть свою жалость он все-таки не смог, Олаф отлично прочел все по его лицу, но ничего не сказал, передернул плечами и шагнул в темную воду.  
Вальдес догнал его, и они отплыли довольно далеко в море в погоне за стелющимся по воде лунными бликами, а потом схватились на выступающий из воды камень, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Олле... Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Мне не нужна помощь. Я и так получил больше, чем заслуживаю. Жизнь, относительную свободу... Все остальное - небольшое наказание за предательство.  
Он заметил, что Вальдес не может толком ухватится за скользский выступ скалы, и, протянув руку, приобнял его и подтащил к себе. Вальдес намек понял и схватился за него.  
\- Когда ты не сбросил ту бомбу, ты спас тысячи жизней, включая мою.  
\- Когда я не сбросил ее, я обрек Дриксен на поражение, от которого мы не скоро оправимся.  
Они и так тесно прижимались друг к другу в воде, сталкивались ногами, и Вальдес положил подбородок Кальдмееру на плечо, потерся щекой о мокрую кожу, ласкаясь, как кот. А потом, окончательно потеряв голову, провел языком по белому следу на плече.  
\- Ротгер…  
\- Прости. Я знаю, ты откажешься, но я столько раз жалел, что тогда, в первый раз, не мог даже предложить…  
\- А теперь хочешь наверстать упущенное?  
В вопросе ему послышалась горечь или действительно была там?  
\- Не хочу бездарно прошляпить второй шанс.  
Позже Вальдес думал, что что-то есть в идее везения. Потому что только чистым везением они оба в процессе не утопились. 

Штурмовать забор начало входить у Вальдеса в привычку. Кальдмеер, судя по осунувшемуся лицу, так и не ложился, и вторжению был не рад.  
\- Я сегодня уезжаю, - сказал Вальдес вместо приветствия. - И пришел попрощаться. Постараюсь вырваться сюда как можно быстрее, но ты сам понимаешь, в ближайшие несколько месяцев почти никаких шансов. И я тут понял, что так и не поблагодарил тебя, ни тогда, ни сейчас, а ведь я тоже обязан тебе жизнью. Как и все мы. Поэтому двери моего дома всегда для тебя открыты. И если захочешь посмотреть на город, который ты спас… То я принес билет.


	6. Вызывают ли демоны шторма?

На счету Руперта фок Фельсенбурга это был не первый шторм, но такого ужаса ему видеть не доводилось. Волны швыряли и без того истерзанную боем “Ноордкроне”, ветер рвал такелаж, хлестал несущих вахту ледяной крупой. Палубу все время заливало. Изредка, когда корабль взлетал на очередной волне, они могли увидеть где-то к востоку еще парус. А может быть, это просто казалось. Михте вызвался влезть на верхушку мачты, но Кальдмеер это самоубийственное предприятие запретил.   
\- Руппи! Ты что здесь делаешь? Я велел оставаться внизу!  
\- Я вам сухой плащ принес.  
Кальдмеер благодарно улыбнулся и отдал ему свой, промокший насквозь. На плече ткань намокла не от воды, а от крови. Рану перевязали, но она, должно быть, открылась опять.  
\- Ваше плечо…  
\- Знаю. Но если мы утонем, здоровая рука мне будет без надобности. Иди вниз! Разберись с теми, кого подобрали и ранеными. Всех раненых разместить, кто может стоять на ногах, пусть откачивают воду.   
\- Доктор сказал, среди спасенных есть фрошеры.  
\- Они тоже. Мы все жить хотим.

\- Господа, вариантов у нас не так много. Придется ждать, пока утихнет шторм, и молиться Создателю, чтобы прочности корпуса до того момента хватило.  
\- Если щель станет больше, мы не будем успевать откачивать воду, - негромко заметил Карнмахер.   
\- Не стоит паниковать раньше времени.   
\- Да утихнет ли шторм? Помните то… То, что рвало наши корабли в бухте? Может, оно и есть шторм?  
Кальдмеер через силу усмехнулся:  
\- Даже если талигойские сказки о демонах и правдивы, мы уже слишком далеко. А они, говорят, обитают только там, на горе. Потусторонних сил нам бояться нечего. Вахта назначена. Все, кто свободен - постарайтесь поспать. Нам всем понадобятся силы.  
Офицеры разошлись, задержался только Руппи, и Кальдмеер кивком разрешил ему остаться.  
\- Адмирал, вы действительно думаете, что шторм - это просто шторм?  
\- В этом аду только демонов и не хватает, - Кальдмеер улыбнулся, но увидев бледное лицо адъютанта, посерьезнел. - В чем дело?  
\- Когда я помогал размещать раненых, слышал часть разговора между фрошерами. Если это правда, то у нас на борту Бешеный. Это ведь о нем говорят…  
… Что он знается с демонами.   
\- Пусть его приведут. Только имени не называй, ткни пальцем, и все. А то его убьют на месте, и даже я никого остановить не смогу.   
\- Понял.

Для пленного талигоец был слишком наглым и бодрым. Войдя в каюту, он насмешливо улыбнулся и слегка поклонился. Мундира на нем не было - только промокшая и перепачканная кровью рубашка. Мокрые волосы липли к лицу и плечам. Из предосторожности ему связали руки, но держался талигоец спокойно, прямо и гордо, и разглядывал Кальдмеера с насмешливым любопытством.   
\- Господин адмирал цур зее.   
\- Вы - вице адмирал Ротгер Вальдес?  
\- Да, это я. Не вижу смысла скрывать.   
\- Сегодня в бою я видел нечто, чему не могу дать названия и объяснения. Ветер, словно атаковавший наши корабли.   
Фрошер разулыбался еще шире, и как-то хищно.  
\- А, вы познакомились с моими девочками! Что ж, господин адмирал цур зее, в любви и на войне все средства хороши. И я использовал свое...   
\- Этот шторм - тоже ваших рук дело?   
Вальдес мигом собрался.   
\- Нет, не моих. Я могу предвидеть погоду, но этого шторма не ожидал.   
\- Возможно это правда. А возможно шторм подняли вы и ваши демоны, и убив вас, я его остановлю?   
Вальдес молча смотрел, как он открывает ящик стола и достает пистолет, после чего слегка пожал плечами.  
\- Убить меня вы можете, только это ничего не изменит. А были бы тут мои девочки - уверяю вас, моя смерть их бы только раззадорила.   
Отвечал он спокойно и открыто смотрел Кальдмееру в лицо. И, должно быть, отлично прочел там ответ.   
\- Ну, раз пристрелить меня вы пока не хотите, может дадите мне воды, и мы обсудим сложившееся положение?  
\- Повернитесь.   
Левой рукой Кальдмеер действовал неловко, да еще и качка мешала, так что разрезая веревки, он оцарапал фрошеру руку. Тот, впрочем, даже не вздрогнул.   
Кальдмеер кивнул в сторону надежно подпертого и заткнутого пробкой кувшина с водой.   
\- Берите.   
Пил он жадно, должно быть наглотался морской воды. Кальдмеер подумал, что надо бы передать через Руппи, чтоб пленных не смели обделять. Вальдес, тем временем, вернул кувшин на место и цапнул с проезжающего туда-сюда подноса галету.   
\- Умирать голодным очень глупо, - заметил он, жуя. - А нам надо бы еще часов двенадцать продержаться. Потом станет полегче. 

Насчет двенадцати часов Вальдес оказался прав. Море немного успокоилось, ливень сменился мелким, но частым дождем.   
\- Могло быть и хуже, - доложил Шнееталь. - Корпус мы немного укрепили, так что пока держимся. Лопнули две бочки с водой. Все запасы подмокли. Порох тоже, но сейчас нам в бой соваться бесполезно.   
\- Подсчитайте, насколько нам хватит воды, - приказал Кальдмеер.   
\- Фрошеров считать?  
Взгляд адмирала был достаточно красноречив.   
\- Там один из них рвался с вами поговорить, - вспомнил Шнееталь. - Наглый очень.  
\- Приведите.  
Если шаутбенахт и имел какие-то вопросы, он благоразумно оставил их при себе. Кальдмеер поежился. Его потряхивал озноб, только усиливавшийся от влажной одежды. Плечо отдавало болью на каждый вдох. Лечь бы, но нельзя.   
Привели Вальдеса. За ночь фрошер побледнел и осунулся, на его лице лежала печать усталости, но на живости манер она не сказалась.   
\- Ну что же, я был прав насчет шторма, господин адмирал цур зее?  
На щеке у Вальдеса был синяк, на губах алела свежая ссадина, но усмехался он самодовольно.   
\- Допустим, это была хорошая догадка. Зачем вы хотели меня видеть?  
\- Ветер стихает. Через час или два он будет слишком слабым, чтобы мы хоть сколько нибудь продвигались... Кстати, вы вообще знаете, куда нас отнесло?   
Кальдмееру и самому захотелось его ударить. Ну и тон!  
\- Продолжайте.   
\- Слабый ветер продержится не меньше трех дней, потому что ветра ушли вслед за штормом на юг, - Вальдес внезапно посерьезнел и заговорил тише. - Я предлагаю вам сделку. Вы вчера спрашивали о демонах. Да, я действительно могу говорить с ними. Я могу позвать их, и они поднимут ветер, который отнесет нас туда, куда я попрошу. За это, когда мы будем ввиду земли, вы отдадите нам шлюпку и отпустите. Меня и всех пленных, что есть у вас на борту.   
Кальдмеер сомневался недолго.   
\- Даю вам слово, что выполню свою часть сделки.   
\- Покажите мне карту. Кэцхен иногда сложно понять, они мыслят не так, как мы, но, может быть, вместе мы точнее поймем, куда нас отнесло. 

Вальдес поднял руку, и свежий ветер наполнил истерзанные и наскоро заштопанные паруса “Ноордкроне”. Судно двинулось вперед, медленно прибавляя скорость.   
\- Шторм действительно был делом не ваших рук? - уточнил Кальдмеер, невольно любуясь, потому что он практически видел, как Вальдес ласкает ветер, пропуская его сквозь пальцы.   
\- Не моих. Я его даже не предвидел.


	7. Ветренный день

\- О, опять этот явился.  
Вальдес зацепил за пояс карабин страховочного троса, выпрямился и неспешно обернулся туда, куда поджав губы смотрел Берто. “Этот” по мнению юного Салины, наглел по всем статьям: во-первых, он был из виндсерферов, а значит не из своих. Во-вторых, сидеть в соседнем Алкорасе, где тусовались серфингисты, он не желал и крутился здесь, в Пезаро, явно привлеченный капризными волнами вокруг скал. Ну и в третьих он был чужаком по крови. Лицо его, хоть и загорелое, все же не было по-марикьярски смуглым, а волосы, которые иногда выбивались из-под черной банданы - светлыми.  
Вальдес хмыкнул и пожал плечами:  
\- Если тебе он так мешает - догони его и разберись.  
Виндсерфом незнакомец владел виртуозно, уж насколько Вальдес мог судить, и шансов догнать его у юного Салины, седлавшего волну первый год, было мало. А сам он на контакт не шел, только иногда вежливо кивал при встречах в море, если, конечно, ветер позволял. Берто гордо фыркнул, с присущим любому неофиту презрением к другим, менее крутым “экстремальщикам”.  
Самому Вальдесу было не особо интересно - с виндсерферами ему делить было нечего. У них попросту не пересекались интересы, ведь тот штормовой ветер, на который так падки кайтеры, для серферов крутоват.  
Как оказалось несколькими днями позже - не для всех.

“На пляже черные флаги” - сигнал Ватсапа разбудил Вальдеса в шесть утра. Марикьяре оторвал голову от подушки, аккуратно высвободил свою руку из-под белокурой головки очередной малознакомой девицы, что так часто встречаются летом в южных городах и так падки на высоких белозубых моряков, и побежал собираться. Черные флаги - это вам не шутки, господа. Черные флаги, бывает, раз в сезон вывешивают.  
Море было дивное, серо-стальное, переливающееся отраженным перламутром затянутого тучами неба. Ближе к берегу волны становились мутными от поднятого со дна мелкого золотистого песка. На плоском песчаном пляже, надежно задушенные волнорезами, они не могли причинить особого вреда, хотя Вальдес оценил, с какой скоростью они потащили вдоль берега на миг зависшего в воде смельчака из туристов. Светловолосый мальчишка прокричал что-то своим приятелям на берегу, встал на ноги и с усилием побрел на сушу. Успокоившись, что ни один гость побережья не утонет сегодня на его глазах, Вальдес перехватил поудобнее сумку со снарягой и пошел по мощеной дорожке к друзьям. Их место было дальше, там, куда цивилы не стремились заплывать даже по спокойной воде. Ну разве что местные мальчишки, которые знают море как свои пять пальцев. Обломки гранита, скатившиеся с близлежащих гор в незапамятные времена, да так и не убранные при благоустройстве пляжа, торчали из воды на два человеческих роста. Вот тут волнение и в самом деле было серьезным. Брызги местами перехлестывали камни целиком. Вальдес покачал головой и затянул под горло молнию короткого гидрокостюма. Не то, чтобы он мог спасти, но все же чинить помятые ребры приятнее, если к ним не прилагается содранная кожа.  
\- Бешеный, ты так рано! Классная погода!  
Хулио Салина лишь сокрушенно покачал головой, глядя как его родич вприпрыжку несется к своему кумиру. Вальдес со смущенной улыбкой пожал плечами, разобрал сумку и начал надувать кайт. В экстрим тусовке у Вальдеса и правда была веселая репутация. Завистники твердили, что ему одинаково везет и в игре и в любви. Вальдес в ответ отшучивался, что он одинаково любит что море, что свою работу, что красивых женщин, и лишь заигрывает с ними всеми, но никогда не играет.  
\- Кто сегодня будет?  
Салина-старший мотнул подбородком в сторону моря:  
\- Сам видишь, Альмиранте уже рассекает, Басти на подходе. Это все. У Тони сегодня смена, он предупреждал заранее, а у Алакрона внезапный доклад.  
Вальдес кивнул и закрепил стропы.  
\- А Валме звонили? Он нам не простит, если потеряет такие кадры. Такое небо, что даже меня пробирает.  
\- Он в соседнем городе, какую-то предметку для рекламы снимает, но обещал вырваться. Устойчивый ветер обещают до ночи, если что - заложим для него пару показательных кругов.  
\- Тогда я пошел.  
Волны и ветер, переплетающиеся, как любовники, знающие друг-друга не первый год, плясали вокруг скал. Будь здесь поэт, вроде Алвы, он бы сказал, что в картине не хватает лишь огня. И получил бы ответ, что огня более чем достаточно - в сердцах людей, управляющих разноцветными лоскутками ткани и порой взлетающих над волнами так, будто они были наследниками эвротов.  
Подняв с помощью Берто кайт по ветру, Вальдес напоследок огляделся и прикинул диспозицию. На берегу маячил человек из службы спасения. Вышка была закрыта, по пляжу бродили редкие туристы, да и вообще под черными флагами он не обязан был их спасать, но господин фок Таннер был слишком ответственным - сказывалась редкая в этих краях северная кровь. В таком шторме надувная моторка действительно была лучшим средством спасения, чем маленький борд.  
Метрах в двадцати вглубь Альмиранте уже навязывал волнам свой излюбленный танец, седлая седые валы на радость себе и зрителям. Иногда казалось, что ветер вот-вот вырвет планку из его рук, закрутит стропы и красно-золотой кайт рухнет в воду. Но Альмейда всегда умудрялся навязать свою волю что морю, что судьбе, и уходил от опасности. Вальдес встал на доску и подтянул планку, подруливая кайт. Шквал, обласкав лицо брызгами, швырнул через плечо туго заплетенную косу и легко поднял вверх серебристо-зеленый, такой неяркий для марикьяре, но более чем известный в их среде кайт самого Вальдеса. Он танцевал с волнами по-другому, подлаживаясь под них, проходя по очевидной для него грани там, где Альмейда уже не желал рисковать, и отступая по велению волн там, где Альмиранте переламывал стихию. Впрочем, они все были разными - и он, соглашающийся со стихиями, и Альмейда, рискующий по велению сердца, и педантичный Алакрон, который мог перечислить направление и силу ветра в каждом из своих выступлений.  
Натянутые стропы приятно гудели, планка дрожала в ладонях. Со стороны наверное казалось, что ветер и человек противоборствуют, но для Вальдеса это было лишь игрой - он знал, с какой стороны придет следующий шквальный порыв.  
В каком-то из пируэтов он увидел вынырнувший из-за скалы иссиня-черный парус. Рисковый виндсерфер бороздил волны неподалеку, очевидно, задушенное волнорезами море его не устраивало даже в шторм, но не совался вплотную к камням.  
Но Берто, видимо, хватило и этого. Краем глаза Вальдес заметил, как тот резко поднял свой кайт в зенит, выбирая ветер. Мальчишку понесло на открытое пространство, он резко выкрикнул что-то серферу, а потом черно-голубое крыло клюнуло вниз, вяло трепыхнулось и пошло к воде. Очевидно, Берто слетел с доски. Оставалось надеяться, что у него хватило ума отстегнуть страховку и бросить кайт. Вальдес подтянул рукоять, разворачивая свой кайт, и поспешил на помощь. Стоило выбраться за границу камней, как волны мгновенно поменяли направление и из бурных превратились в сильные и тягучие.  
Но к тому времени, как он добрался до места, его помощь была уже не нужна. Темный парус лежал на воде, а серфер помогал Берто забраться на доску. Мальчишка пытался откашляться и одновременно высмотреть свой брошенный кайт.  
\- Я пригляжу, давайте к берегу!  
Серфер махнул рукой в ответ, помог Салине встать и поднял с воды свой парус. Вывезти на серфе двоих в такое волнение было непросто, и Ротгер провел несколько неприятных минут, крейсируя между едва держащим курс серфом и медленно намокающим черно-голубым кайтом, к которому направилась моторка спасателей. Убедившись, что Таннер сумел зацепить крыло и подумав, что мужику за терпение надо бы достать бутылку можжевеловой, Вальдес наконец развернулся к берегу.  
На суше было шумно и “весело”. Альмиранте и Басти сдували доставленный к берегу кайт, заодно проверяя, не порвалась ли ткань и крепления, Хулио поддерживал младшего брата, явно не зная, то ли кутать его в одеялко, то ли надавать подзатыльников за дурь, а подоспевший к финалу Валме о чем-то разговаривал с серфером.  
Вальдес отстегнул стропы, надежно придавил свое крыло сумкой и направился к ним. Марсель, едва взглянув в его сторону, поспешил откланяться:  
\- Пойду побеседую с Таннером, а то он нас с пляжа выставить грозится. За дурость.  
Серфер устало опустился на свою доску и стянул с головы вечную бандану. Вальдес по простому уселся на песок рядом:  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить вас… И извиниться.  
Серфер поднял глаза, оказавшиеся серо-стальными и очень светлыми на обветренном загорелом лице.  
\- Извиниться? За что?  
Вальдес замялся. Извиняться за слова Берто? За собственную холодность?  
\- Не стоит, - серфер улыбнулся, и отчего-то Вальдесу стало ясно, что белые незагорелые лучики в уголках глаз не от прищура навстречу ветру, а именно от улыбки. - Молодежь всегда будет меряться, скажем так, длиной досок.  
Марикьяре расхохотался, услышав колоритное сравнение, и протянул руку:  
\- Ротгер Вальдес.  
\- Олаф Кальдмеер.


	8. Цена красивых историй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спустя три года после событий мини «Наживка»

Когда Вальдес видит знакомое лицо: светлые волосы, шрам на щеке, у него есть только секунда. Вокруг кипит бой, звучат выстрелы, и все, что он успевает сделать - отдернуть клинок, готовый вонзиться в чужое тело. Кончик шпаги все равно распарывает рубаху и царапает плечо. Кальдмеер в последний миг вскидывает пистолет вверх, и выстрел уходит над головой Вальдеса в небо.   
Пираты обречены, и единственное, что он успевает придумать - перехватывает руку с пистолетом, дергает Кальдмеера к себе и быстро шепчет:   
\- Сдайтесь мне!   
Кто-то налетает на него сбоку и все трое падают. Вальдес первым вскакивает на ноги и носком сапога прижимает руку Кальдмеера к палубе, не давая поднять пистолет. Но тот и не сопротивляется, напротив, смотрит Вальдесу в глаза и легонько кивает.   
\- Вставайте, - острие клинка Вальдес все-таки держит у его горла, потому что как он все это объяснит морискам - непонятно.   
Что делает капитан флота Дриксен среди пиратов? 

Бой закончился быстро. Группу пиратов, сгрудившуюся на юте, зажали в тиски, и многие, увидев, что им не победить, побросали оружие.   
Кальдмеер следил за боем, но молчал. Казалось, он и не рассчитывал на победу. Вальдес наконец смог его рассмотреть. Кальдмеер был одет как купеческий шкипер или квартирмейстер: в рубаху и безрукавку вроде тех, что носят рыбаки на севере, только из хорошего сукна и лучше сшитую. Волосы у него отросли до лопаток и были убраны в косу, шрам поблек, и уже не так сильно уродовал его лицо. На плече, там, где Вальдес задел его в бою, ткань рубашки пропиталась кровью.   
Мориски быстро разоружили сдавшихся.  
Расим, старший лейтенант капитана Магрура, подошел, утирая лицо обрывком ткани. Он кивнул Вальдесу:   
\- Ты цел?   
\- Ни царапины. Где сархан?  
\- Спустился вниз с отрядом.   
\- Я пойду к ним. Расим, этот человек сдался мне в плен. Никто не должен его коснуться.   
Расим кивнул, усмехнулся:   
\- Сархан велел доставить пленных на «Нариин». Я прослежу, чтобы он не причинил хлопот. 

Сархан Тайма Магрур, иначе говоря - капитан багалы «Нариин», тщательно вытирал окровавленную абордажную саблю.   
Вальдес коротко поклонился, как было принято среди шадов, но Магрур жестом остановил его.  
\- Ты сражаешься как шад, - сказал он, и это был лучший комплимент, какого Вальдес мог удостоиться. - А теперь мне нужна твоя помощь. Спустись вниз. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочел мне их бумаги. Мы отконвоируем пиратов в порт, и Раби Альбар решит их судьбу.   
\- Все сделаю.   
Формально Вальдес был здесь гостем, по высочайшему повелению наршада Раби Альбара. Он высказал в присутствии наршада любопытство, увидев новую, более крупную, чем все, встреченные ранее, багалу в порту, и наршад, польщенный этим, в тот же вечер представил Вальдеса капитану Магруру. На деле же Вальдес подчинялся приказам, как все старшие офицеры, не желая выглядеть бесполезным гостем. Магрур принял такое положение дел одобрительно.  
\- Судя по бумагам, это дриксенские купцы. В трюме должен быть груз, можно проверить.   
Магрур поджал губы.  
\- Хороши купцы. Это они неделю назад обстреляли таможенный корабль.   
\- Должно быть везут контрабанду, - Вальдес пожал плечами.   
Его гораздо больше занимало, что Кальдмеер делал на этом корабле, но в списке команды его имени вообще не нашлось.   
Сархан отрядил на пиратский шлюп небольшую команду и велел идти в ближайший порт. «Нариин» же должна была вернуться в Джахну не позднее послезавтрашнего вечера.

На «Нариин» было непривычно шумно. У борта сгрудились пленные пираты, мориски обыскивали их и группами по несколько человек заставляли спускаться в трюм. На приподнятой части кормы, которую Вальдес по привычке именовал шканцами (хотя почетным местом, как в талигойском флоте, это не считалось) собралась тесная толпа - должно быть все, не занятые делом. Мориски заслоняли спинами происходящее, и Вальдес, почуяв неладное, попытался протолкаться вперед. В своих опасениях он оказался прав.   
Посреди неровного круга, образованного почуявшими развлечение морисками, стоял на коленях Кальдмеер со связанными за спиной руками. Он смотрел снизу вверх на возвышающегося над ним сархана, спокойно и, как показалось Вальдесу, оценивающе.   
Вальдес услышал, как он говорит, должно быть в ответ на вопрос сархана:   
\- Меня зовут Олле Брандтшвеер. Я шкипер.   
\- Что вам здесь нужно?   
Кальдмеер пожал плечами:  
\- Морисское оружие. Драгоценности. Шелк. Мы хотели торговать. У нас есть пушнина и кость… Alfura, понятно?..  
\- Не уродуй наш язык, пес. Награбленный мех?  
\- Купленный в Седых землях, говорю же, мы приплыли просто торговать.  
Шад наотмашь ударил его по лицу свернутой плетью.  
\- Вы обстреляли патрульный корабль, попытавшийся приблизиться!   
Кальдмеер медленно поднял голову. Удар рассек ему губу, кровь тонкой струйкой стекала по подбородку.   
\- Капитан запаниковал, - ответил он спокойно. - Я предлагал ему лечь в дрейф и подвергнуться обыску, но он не был уверен, что после этого обыска наш груз останется при нас.   
Вальдес вдруг почувствовал, что вот это - правда. Потому что сквозь маску купеческого шкипера проглянул тот, его Кальдмеер, человек, привыкший воевать на море, и, очевидно, раздосадованный ошибкой своего капитана.   
Лицо сархана исказил гнев. Он схватил Кальдмеера за шиворот, встряхнул изо всех сил, швырнул ничком на палубу и занес плеть.   
Вальдес оттолкнул кого-то с дороги и тут увидел стоявшего в первом ряду Расима.  
\- Что происходит?!! Я просил…  
\- Сархан пожелал его допросить. Я не смог его остановить.   
Свистнув, хлестнула плеть, потом еще и еще. Вальдес невольно оглянулся, как раз чтобы увидеть, как удар пришелся на раненое плечо, и Кальдмеер не смог сдержать вскрик.   
Расим загородил ему дорогу, видя, что Вальдес хочет остановить Магрура.  
\- Сархан зол, Ротгер.   
\- Расим, пожалуйста! Пусти. Я все объясню сархану. Я должен.  
Расим пожал плечами и отступил. Вальдес перехватил руку Магрура, не позволяя ему нанести еще один удар и быстро сказал, пока ярость мориска не обрушилась на него самого:   
\- Прошу тебя, сархан, остановись. Я знаю этого человека. Три года назад он спас мне жизнь, и сейчас мне предоставился шанс вернуть долг. Я не побеждал его в бою, он сам сдался мне в плен, поверив моему обещанию сохранить ему жизнь.   
Ярость Магрура легко вспыхивала, но и проходила легко - он был порывист, но не жесток. Вот и сейчас он нахмурился, но кивнул:   
\- Он твой соотечественник?  
\- Нет, - Вальдес на секунду заколебался, но решил, что стоит сказать все. - Мы встречались раньше в бою. Он ранил меня, и я попал в плен. В тот раз мы нарушили мир. Не они, не дриксенцы. Он мог сделать со мной все, что хотел, но все же позволил мне вернуться домой, в знак мира, который мы сами и нарушили. Вот, напоминание о том дне навсегда со мной.  
Вальдес коснулся виска, где на месте раны так и осталась седая прядь. Только сейчас он понял, что все разговоры и смешки смолкли, все слушали его.   
«Они любят красивые истории. Был бы здесь Ли, он бы их как хотел заговорил…»  
\- Я недоволен, но препятствовать тебе не стану. Расим говорил, что пленник твой. Забирай его, и делай что пожелаешь, но судьбу остальных будет решать наршад.  
Кальдмеера силой подняли на ноги, кто-то разрезал веревку, стягивавшую ему руки.   
Он выпрямился, отвел с лица растрепавшиеся волосы. Вальдес хотел поддержать его, но, кажется, в этом не было нужды.  
\- Вы можете идти? Отлично. Идемте со мной. 

Вальдесу, как гостю, выделили собственную каюту. Она была крошечной - только чтоб влез гамак и сундук, но он был доволен.   
\- Вы меня спасли, - сказал Кальдмеер, как только Вальдес закрыл хлипкую дверь. - Я не думал, что они остановятся, несмотря на все ваши слова.   
\- Здесь слишком уважают долги чести, а спасенная жизнь безусловно к таким относится. Да и Магрур… Думаю, в других обстоятельствах вы бы поладили.   
Кальдмеер недоверчиво хмыкнул, только утвердив Вальдеса в мысли, что они бы точно поладили - оба гордые, умные и бесстрашные.   
\- Прежде всего позвольте, я взгляну, что с вашим плечом? Я пытался отвести удар, но не успел.   
\- Просто царапина.   
Тем не менее Кальдмеер стащил через голову рубаху и оглядевшись, опустился прямо на пол.  
Клинок действительно только распорол кожу, и, хотя порез был довольно длинный и еще кровоточил, следы от плетки выглядели примерно так же.  
\- Могло быть и хуже. Сейчас я смою кровь.   
Кальдмеер сильно дернулся, когда Вальдес осторожно прижал влажную ткань к окровавленной спине, но тут же извинился:  
\- Простите, я от неожиданности. Не беспокойтесь.   
Вальдес некстати вспомнил, как три года назад видел его во сне. Тогда ему мучительно захотелось прикоснуться к обнаженной коже… Кто бы знал, что это желание вот так по-дурацки сбудется!   
Закончив с ранами, Вальдес кое-как вымыл руки в порозовевшей от крови воде и сел напротив. У него накопилось слишком много вопросов.  
\- Как вышло, что вы оказались среди купцов?   
Кальдмеер не ответил. Он отводил взгляд и Вальдес высказал терзавшее его опасение:   
\- Это из-за того, что вы мне помогли? Что случилось? Кто-то донес и вас разжаловали?!  
\- Нет, нет! Дело не в вас, - Кальдмеер с силой провел ладонью по лицу.   
Какая-то мысль, казалось, терзала его. Наконец он опустил плечи, словно сдался и негромко сказал:  
\- Я не хочу лгать вам. Четверти часа не прошло, как вы избавили меня от пытки. Но ответить я не могу. Думаю, вы сами все поймете.   
Он оказался здесь не просто так. Ему что-то было нужно в Померанцевом море, нужно как военному, для блага Дриксен.   
\- Кто были эти люди? Дриксенские моряки?  
\- Нет. Это действительно пираты… Пираты, контрабандисты и купцы в зависимости от обстоятельств. Я приплатил им, точнее - вложил в груз часть своих денег, чтобы все выглядело пристойно.   
\- Вы добились своей цели?   
Кальдмеер усмехнулся уголком рта.   
\- Это повлияет на ваше решение о том, что делать со мной дальше, не так ли? Нет, не добился. И, на случай, если вы сомневаетесь - даю слово, что если бы добился - ответил бы честно. 

Сархан Магрур вытребовал из Вальдеса историю их знакомства целиком и в подробностях. Впрочем, интересовала его именно история, а не военные сведения, и Вальдес рассказал, не называя имен и кораблей.   
Когда он вернулся в каюту, Кальдмеер спал, но на звук шагов сразу поднялся. Вальдес невольно улыбнулся, глядя как он зевает и приглаживает волосы.   
Марикьяре принес еды, и пока они ужинали в тусклом свете крошечной лампы, сидя на полу тесной каюты, и невольно часто прикасаясь друг к другу, стоило пошевелиться, оба не заметили, как перешли на ты.   
\- А ты-то что тут делаешь?  
\- У морисков? У нас что-то вроде обмена опытом. Были совместные военные учения, а потом я отсыпал столько комплиментов этой багале, что мне устроили небольшую экскурсию.   
Кальдмеер не понял слова «багала», и некоторое время они обсуждали морисские суда.  
\- И все-таки, тебе ничего не сделали за то, что ты меня отпустил?  
\- Нет. Никто не знает. Я не докладывал об этом в рапорте, другие офицеры тоже промолчали.  
\- Я думал твой старпом был не в восторге от идеи.  
\- Был. Но мы давние друзья. Он все правильно понял… В том числе и то, что я бы предпочел утаить.  
\- Что у тебя были личные мотивы? - Спросил Вальдес.   
Когда он предположил это в прошлый раз, Кальдмеер взбеленился, и сейчас он невольно ждал такой же реакции, но не спросить не мог. Олаф ответил не сразу.   
\- Вначале я просто посчитал, что добивать - жестоко. А потом… Были. Я едва сдержался.   
\- Вот даже как! Я польщен… Но ты ничего не сказал.   
\- Конечно, нет. Ты был моим пленником, в моей власти. Хорош я был бы, если… - Кальдмеер вдруг стушевался. - Я и так едва тебя не поцеловал. В первую ночь. Тебя жар сжигал, я подошел проверить насколько все плохо. Ты, должно быть, в бреду спутал меня с кем-то и потянулся ко мне, и я...   
\- Помню. Это ты мне тогда приснился.  
Они оба рассмеялись и хохотали, пока Кальдмеер не притянул Вальдеса к себе и не поцеловал.   
\- Подожди, ты что хочешь… Прямо сейчас? А твоя спина?  
\- А, ызарги с ней. Не так уж и больно. Иди сюда…

Берлинга догадывается сразу же. Окидывает Кальдмеера оценивающим взглядом, резко кивает.   
\- Ты задолжал мне объяснений.   
\- С удовольствием. Поговорим наедине?   
Это будет тяжелый разговор.   
\- Заприте его. - Берлинга указывает на Кальдмеера, и Вальдес едва сдерживается, чтобы не запротестовать. Ладно, пускай. Спорить с Басти сейчас нельзя.   
\- Это тот дриксенский капитан? Что он здесь делает?  
\- Долгая история.  
\- Подозреваю, укладывается она в одно короткое слово - шпионаж.   
Басти зол, но все таки наливает им обоим по рюмке тюрегвизе и садится напротив.   
\- Даже если и так, - в такую жару тюрегвизе кажется крепче ведьмовки, обжигает зацелованные прошлой ночью губы. - Что нам с того? Он шпионит у морисков. Мы шпионим у морисков, они - у нас…Мир у нас заключен и с теми и с теми. Расценим это как… Гм… Депортацию во благо добрососедских отношений со ВСЕМИ соседями?  
Басти поднимает брови:  
\- Да ты издеваешься.  
\- Я абсолютно серьезен. Будь добр, укажи мне, где я неправ.


	9. Призрачный корабль

Идея морской прогулки принадлежала вице-адмиралу Фабио Эпине. Он же отдал на растерзание молодёжи старенький ялик.   
Старый холостяк изрядно устал от толпы гостей, съехавшихся на свадьбу его племянника Сержа и Беатрис-Розы Альмейда, а пуще того - от «мелких сорванцов», к которым причислял всех моложе двадцати. Таким образом «сорванцы» включали его собственного адъютанта, семнадцатилетнего Алана Ларака, пятнадцатилетнюю Тайру Эпине, ее лучшую подругу Мэлис Вейзель, и двенадцатилетнего Свена - сына дриксенского посла, который обладал даром оказываться именно в той детской компании, от которой стоило ждать больше всего проблем. И, конечно Мигеля Салину, который, по хорошему, не должен был там торчать, но у них с Аланом было всего три недели на то, чтобы вдоволь наговориться, пока «Серебряная чайка» не уйдет в море.   
Адмирал Эпине отловил за уши обоих мальчишек в тот момент, когда они живо обсуждали возможность экспроприировать из кухни некоторое количество печенья и, если повезет, вина, используя талант Мэлис выглядеть паинькой.   
\- Чем тут задницы протирать возьмите ялик и выгуляйте дам в море, похвастаетесь, чему вас на флоте научили. Заодно и от вас все отдохнут! 

Вначале все шло просто отлично. Дул легкий норд-ост, волнения в бухте было достаточно, чтобы девочкам и Свену было весело. Ялик видал лучшие дни (и лучших рулевых), так что все внимание одного из старших мальчиков было поглощено управлением.   
Мигель в очередной раз сменил Алана на руле, когда заговорили о битве за Хексберг.   
Алан и Мэлис мгновенно сцепились: Алан читал мемуары Алакрона, а Мэлис утверждала, что прабабушка Росио пересказала ей слово в слово рассказ адмирала Вальдеса. Мигель подумал, что вряд ли девяностолетняя госпожа Росио Вейзель помнила все до мелочей, скорей уж красочно привирала, но промолчал. Госпожа Вейзель обожала Мэлис, и завещала ей свою старую шпагу, которая, согласно семейной легенде, принадлежала Рокэ Алва и, ясное дело, никогда не проигрывала. Правда это или нет никто не знал, но ни Алан, ни Мигель не проверяли. Если тебя вздует девчонка, да еще и младше тебя, позору не оберешься, и семейная легенда тут не спасет...  
\- Нет, вы все неправы! - вдруг вклинился Свен в бурный диалог, где стороны пытались решить какой из маневров гарантированно переломил ход боя.   
\- Адмирал цур зее Кальдмеер выиграл бы, если б не кэцхен!  
Тайра фыркнула.   
\- Да это просто байка. У Талига было больше кораблей, только и всего.   
\- Это вы так думаете, - заупрямился Свен. - А в Дриксен все знают, что вы сжульничали, позвали демонов!   
Тут Алану пришлось вмешаться, потому что Мэлис всерьез вознамерилась доказать превосходство Талига кулаками, а Тайра сдерживалась только потому, что считала себя слишком взрослой для потасовок.   
Увлеченный спором и последовавшей ссорой, Мигель не заметил, что погода начала портиться. Ветер усилился, мгновенно набежали тяжелые грозовые тучи. Ссора утихла сама собой. Они развернулись, чтобы идти к Хексберг, но тут хлынул ливень. Видимость превратилась в дырку.   
Мэлис, Тайра и Свен тесно прижались друг к другу на дне лодки, Алан, более сильный, держал руль, а Мигель сражался с парусом.   
Они вынуждены были все время менять галсы, но, если только ветер не переменился, Мигелю казалось, что их относит все дальше и дальше от города, к выходу в открытое море. Волны все усиливались. Он закрепил парус и пробрался к Алану.   
\- Думаю, мы потерялись. В этом ливне не видно ни черта. Надо убрать парус и ждать его окончания.   
\- А если нас вынесет в море? Воды у нас только большая фляга и еще бутылка у девочек.   
\- Я не думаю, что нас отнесет на юг настолько далеко... На выходе из бухты есть маяк. Мы можем его увидеть.   
\- Я пытаюсь, - коротко ответил Алан.   
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут Тайра крикнула:   
\- Корабль! Смотрите, корабль!!!  
\- Он идет прямо на нас! Нас сейчас раздавит?!!  
Сквозь стену дождя проступила черная громада корпуса. Корабль несся, казалось, прямо на них, рассекая волны, но Мигель уже видел движение на реях, понял, что они пытаются заложить оверштаг, и чертовски рискуют сейчас, а значит, они видят ялик.   
Свен, цепляясь за все, что попадало под руку подполз к рулю.   
\- Парни, это что вообще такое?!!!  
Алан тоже смотрел на разворачивающееся судно огромными глазами. Только теперь Салина задумался. Это не мог быть бриг - никакой из них - не те очертания корпуса, слишком высокая корма, но силуэт, едва различимый в проливном дожде, был таким знакомым...   
\- Неважно! - отрезал он. - Кем бы они были, они ничего нам не сделают. Свен, флаги видишь?   
\- Нет. Проклятый дождь... Но Мигель! Это... Это же линеал! И он...

Салина поднимался последним. Конечно, все они хорошо плавали (кроме, может быть, северянки Мэлис), но девочкам мешали юбки. Мигель думал, что Свен начнет артачиться, но маленький дрикс, с тех пор как начался шторм, вел себя идеально, и делал ровно то, что ему велели, а потому молча последовал за девочками.  
Мокрая веревка резала руки, а он спешил, чтобы успеть, пока новая волна не швырнет корабль.   
Куда они полезли по доброй воле… Точнее по его слову, потому что именно Мигель командовал. Если Свен прав… Нет, не может быть. Глупость.   
Наверху кто-то невидимый пока за фальшбортом протянул ему руку. У Мигеля мороз пробежал по коже, но рука оказалась обычной, живой и теплой.  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт, - услышал он добрый, хоть и чуть насмешливый голос.  
Салина наконец выдохнул, вытер заливавший глаза дождь. Ему помогал высокий кэнналиец, одетый так, словно был дедушкой Салины со старинного портрета. Должно быть, это и был капитан. Мигель растерянно огляделся. На палубе стояли кучкой девочки, Алан и Свен, укутанные кто во что, целые и невредимые. Вокруг них сгрудились матросы, с огромным интересом рассматривающие неожиданных пассажиров.   
\- Спасибо, что подобрали нас. Шторм налетел неожиданно, - обратился он к капитану, с ужасом слыша, как дрожит голос.   
Кто-то набросил ему на плечи тяжеленный шерстяной плащ, плотный и теплый.  
\- Давайте спустимся вниз, и продолжим разговор там, чтобы наши гости могли обсохнуть и обогреться, - сказал кто-то у него за спиной.   
Мигель обернулся.   
И тут Салина понял, что это за корабль. Это было невероятно, невозможно и… Абсолютно реально. У него на плечах лежал совершенно настоящий темно-синий плащ, теплый, пахнущий мокрой шерстью и морской солью, доски палубы под ногами были крепкими и выдраенными до блеска… Но он смотрел на людей, которых не было в живых уже более пятидесяти лет.   
\- Я знаю, кто вы, - выпалил Салина раньше чем успел подумать. - Ротгер Вальдес и Олаф Кальдмеер. Но… Но как?  
Они переглянулись.   
\- Давайте поговорим внизу, - повторил Кальдмеер.   
Салина заметил, что хотя Кальдмеер отдал ему свой плащ и стоит в жилете и тонкой рубашке, он, кажется, не чувствует холода.   
\- Это корабль-призрак? - Громко спросил Алан. - Что теперь с нами будет?  
Тайра цеплялась за его руку. Мэлис нет, но она тоже была напугана - гордо вскинула голову и сжала губы.   
\- Мы что, утонули?  
\- Ну уж нет! - Вальдес усмехнулся. - Но насчет корабля-призрака вы не слишком ошиблись. 

\- Так, сейчас потрясем все закрома, - весело объявил Вальдес, извлекая из покрытого пылью сундука бутылку вина. - Понятия не имею, что было в этот год, но на глювайн пойдет...   
Капитанская каюта здесь была, по меркам Мигеля, крошечной, но невероятно удобной и красиво отделанной. Девочки разместились на длинной скамье вдоль иллюминаторов, на вышитых дриксенскими узорами подушках. Платьев, конечно, не нашлось, и Тайра куталась в плед, а Мэлис - в камзол, принадлежавший, очевидно, капитану Вальдесу. Алан по простому сел на пол у жаровни, и Мигель последовал его примеру. Свен, закутанный в одеяло так, что торчали только уши, сидел тихо, как мышка.   
\- Так, прошу, дамы... Госпожа...   
\- Мэлис. Мэлис Вейзель. А это Тайра Эпине.   
\- Я внучка барона Сец-Нороньи, которому было пожаловано герцогство Эпине, через пятьдесят лет после смерти последнего законного наследника, - чопорно пояснила Тайра.   
Но Вальдес ее, кажется, не слышал.   
\- Мэлис Вейзель? Твоя мать - это Росио?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответила Мэлис. - Прабабушка.   
Лицо Вальдеса исказилось от боли и он быстро отвернулся, притворившись, что поглощен жаровней и вином.   
Вернулся Кальдмеер, до этого распоряжавшийся наверху. Улыбнувшись им, он сел на пол рядом с Аланом и стянул ленту с волос, потряс головой, так что мокрые пряди рассыпались по плечам.   
\- Шторм утихнет только к ночи, а то и к утру. Ветер переменился. Нас относит на юго-восток.   
\- Думаешь сильно отнесет? - Спросил Вальдес.   
Он все еще прятал лицо и голос звучал напряженно.   
\- Посмотрим. На востоке вроде бы просветы.   
Свен, не сводивший с Кальдмеера глаз, вдруг спросил, звонким от испуга голосом:   
\- Meneer admiral zur See, dit is “Noordkroone”?  
\- Ja... Да, да это “Ноордкроне”.   
\- Нам лучше не спрашивать, как это возможно? - Салина невольно улыбнулся, когда Вальдес скорчил рожицу.   
\- Если ты о том, что “Ноордкроне” должна быть на дне бухты, а мы оба умерли глубокими стариками, а здесь все еще молоды и привлекательны... (Кальдмеер легонько толкнул его в плечо и девочки захихикали) ... то мы и сами не знаем. Но насильно в команду никого не берем, кораблю не скармливаем, и это вино вполне можно пить, вы после него не превратитесь в выходцев или что похуже. Другое дело, что нам-то еда не нужна, так что на корабле ее нет. И воды… Но ее, к счастью, можно набрать сейчас предостаточно - льет там как из ведра. И все же, долго вам тут оставаться не стоит.   
\- Но, пока вы здесь, и у вас и у нас есть много вопросов, - добавил Кальдмеер. - Вы - наши гости, так что прошу, не стесняйтесь.   
\- А это правда, что вы полюбили друг друга? - Первой выпалила Мэлис, которую невозможно было ни смутить, ни испугать.- Так прабабушка Росио говорила...   
Вальдес с шальной улыбкой повернулся к Кальдмееру, и тот быстро выставил руку перед собой, не давая ему приблизиться.   
\- Даже не вздумай целовать меня при детях!  
Салина поперхнулся вином, но все опасения, которые роились у него в голове, мгновенно рассеялись. Те, кто так смеются, может и не живые, но уж точно никакие не выходцы...


	10. Волонтеры в приюте «Пушистый рассвет»

Идея свалить на летние каникулы в Талиг была чертовски хорошей. Почти гениальной.   
Изначально предполагалось, конечно, что Руппи проведет лето с родителями в семейном поместье, съездить на пару тройку званых ужинов и барбекю, и, возможно, познакомится с положительной девочкой из хорошей семьи. Но все испортила новость о том, что он все-таки бросил экономфак и перевелся в авиацию. С потерей всех трех лет обучения.   
Новость Руппи, естественно, сообщил по телефону, вытерпел около часа рыданий и угроз от матери, после чего бросил трубку. Отец, как обычно, самоустранился. Мать так быстро не сдавалась, и примерно на двадцатой входящей смс он начал злиться, на пятидесятой его затошнило.   
«Ты что-то от меня скрываешь. Это Тот Человек, да? Он тебя заставил? Он на тебя давит! Ты так изменился! Он что-то сделал с тобой!»  
И в том же духе, сообщения полные грязных намеков и многоточий. Рупи не выдержал и позвонил бабушке. Следующий вечер отложился в его памяти урывками и был прекрасен.   
Бабушка, разумеется, знала, что Тот Человек, как пафосно называла его мать Руппи - это Олаф Кальдмеер, преподаватель физики и аэродинамики в Военной академии Эйнрехта. И уж она-то не строила никаких дурацких предположений, как мать, относительно «природы этих слишком эмоциональных отношений». Бабушка просто объявила, что за поступление стоит выпить, и велела позвать Кальдмеера, как человека, приложившего немало усилий и нервов.   
Они преотлично отметили поступление в каком-то гайифском ресторане, обсудили будущую учебу Руппи, последний отдых бабушки на Кэналлоа, а Кальдмеер поделился новостью о том, что планирует уехать преподавать в Талиг. Здесь у него что-то не складывалось с начальством. Рупи подозревал, что не складывался как раз прямой и честный характер, потому что если учили в Академии отлично, то чтобы поступить туда просто знаний обычно не хватало.   
Слово за слово, Кальдмеер рассказал о своей прошлогодней поездке в Талиг, да так, что Руппи загорелся идеей повидать Олларию и Гальтару, и маковые поля Эпине, и... Вот так и вышло, что на следующий день Руппи выходил из самолета в Гальтарском Аэропорту Олларии. Впереди было три месяца лета, незнакомая страна вокруг и совершенно непривычная свобода. 

Альтруизмом Вальдес никогда не страдал, а тут внезапно так сложилось. У него был двухнедельный отпуск, Ли пригласил его погостить несколько дней в Сэ, а потом они вместе должны были ехать на Марикьяру. Но Ли внезапно вызвали на службу, поездка на Марикьяру у него отменилась, а тащиться туда одному Вальдесу было скучно. И так придется к родителям сьездить… Он остался в Олларии, решив по возможности побухать со всеми приятелями, жившими в столице, а заодно нашел отличный курс по рекламной фотосъемке. Вальдес еще не настолько сбрендил, чтобы менять службу на флоте на карьеру фотографа, но если хобби может принести немного денег - почему бы и нет? Финалом четырехдневного мастеркласса был «реальный заказ».  
\- Котики? - С ужасом переспросил Вальдес, глядя на вытащенную из шапки бумажку. - Фото котиков для сайта приюта?  
\- У вас есть какие-то предубеждения против кошек? - спросила преподаватель, госпожа Арамона, тоном, который ясно давал понять, что у Вальдеса не может быть предубеждений.   
Пришлось смириться с котиками. 

В приюте Вальдеса встретил мальчик в форменной голубой футболке, на которую, кажется, только что блеванули.   
\- Я насчет фото, - сообщил Вальдес. - Снимать котиков. Для сайта.   
\- Ротгер Вальдес? - Переспросил мальчишка. Он говорил с акцентом и не слишком правильно, но бодро. - Добрый день. Я волонтер приюта «Пушистый Рассвет», Руппи Фельсенбург. Проходите. Чем вам помочь?  
На входе была небольшая стойка, за которой девушка чуть постарше одновременно писала что-то на листе бумаги и убеждала кого-то по телефону, что все котики в приюте чистые, привитые и кастрированные. За стойкой начиналась довольно большая комната, по обеими длинным стенам которой были обустроены вольеры. Посередине комнаты стоял детский манеж, в котором резвился с десяток подросших котят.  
\- Все, у кого на вольерах висят красные прищепки не выложены на сайт. Снимать можно прямо тут, - радостно сообщил мальчишка, наклонился над манежем, выуживая оттуда очередного котенка, и взял с табуретки рядом таблетку.   
Вальдес понял, что насчет происхождения пятен на футболке он был, в целом, прав.   
\- А другого помещения нет? С менее цветными стенами?  
\- Есть кладовка,- сообщила девушка. Она уже договорила по телефону и подошла к ним, очаровательно улыбаясь. - Но там темно. Вам не нужна модель без шерсти, господин Вальдес? Я готова. 

Кладовкой пользовались по прямому назначению, сваливая туда все, что могло когда-нибудь пригодиться.   
\- Ну это лучше, чем комната с зелено-синими стенами. Если вы, конечно, не хотите рекламировать зелено-синих котят, - решил Вальдес. - Свет я привез, к счастью.   
\- Тогда мы сейчас все вынесем и…  
\- Сначала мы дадим таблетки этим сорванцам, а потом все вынесем, - уточнила Селина.   
Вальдес не совсем понял, как, по итогу разговора, он оказался с котенком в руках, которому Руппи пытался запихнуть в рот таблетку. 

Более провальной идеей, по ощущениям Вальдеса, был только тот раз, лет десять назад, когда он решил пофотографировать Алву в ночном клубе. Странный свет, необычные позы, атмосфера свободы, нарушенных запретов и секса… В итоге ему разбили камеру, а Рокэ сломали нос, после чего они провели ночь в полиции, объясняя, как так вышло, что шестеро каких-то северян внезапно оказались с разбитыми лицами и переломанными руками. Ситуацию несколько портило то, что оба выпили (хоть и немного), а так же остатки макияжа, размазанные у Алвы по лицу.   
Сегодня же, вместо того, чтобы фотографировать очаровательных пушистых котят в корзиночках с ленточками, он освобождал пыльную кладовку от старых когтеточек, одеял, сломанных переносок, каких-то обломков, табуреток и пауков. Впрочем, Руппи помогал, а Селина вычесывала и украшала нужных котов.   
\- Сколько там еще этого хлама… - Простонал Вальдес, отряхивая руки от пыли, а волосы от паутины. - Руппи, у вас тут шадди где-то есть?  
\- Надо обойти здание снаружи, там с другой стороны мойка, кухня и административная часть.   
Выйдя из здания и мрачно отряхиваясь от остатков паутины, Вальдес столкнулся нос к носу с незнакомцем. Высокий, на полголовы выше самого Вальдеса, седой. Он был одет с той тщательностью и одновременно удобством, которая тут же выдает туриста, потому что какой, скажите, нормальный человек, пойдет в кошачий приют в новой рубашке? Вальдес не мог бы назвать его красивым, даже если бы не было грубого шрама, пересекающего левую щеку, и одновременно почему-то не мог отвести взгляд.  
\- Я прошу прощения, вы не подскажете, как найти приют «Пушистый Рассвет»? - спросил незнакомец, очевидно уже отчаявшийся понять что-то на карте в телефоне.   
Смотрел на экран он, по крайней мере, с выражением лица «То ли я идиот, то ли что-то здесь не так». У него был акцент, как и у мальчишки, только более сильный.   
\- А вот сюда, - ткнул Вальдес пальцем.   
\- Благодарю. 

Когда он вернулся, Руппи что-то быстро рассказывал на дриксен тому самому незнакомцу, сверкая улыбкой во весь рот. Вальдес уловил свое имя и улыбнулся, помахал рукой. Мужчина слегка поклонился и Вальдес внезапно ощутил некоторое разочарование от того, что он разломахчен и по уши в пыли и паутине. Не то, чтобы он был так впечатлен с первого взгляда, чтобы звать на свидание человека, чьего имени не знает.. Ладно, кому он врет. Впечатлен.   
Вальдес мрачно повернулся в беседующим спиной и принялся настраивать лампы. Вначале он прислушивался к разговору, пытаясь что-то понять, но мальчишка тараторил, как пулемет, а по ответам разобрать, о чем они говорили, не вышло. Но свет не получался, пришлось, как последнему идиоту, доставать конспект с курсов, и у Вальдеса из головы вылетела и встреча, и недавнее смущение и все кроме работы.   
\- Слава всем богам и демонам, я наконец готов! - Громогласно объявил он, когда спустя сорок минут все заработало как надо. - Эй, тащите кто-то кошаков!  
Вместо Селины или Руппи с пригоршней котят (которых как ни сними - все умимимикаются) мимо лампы протиснулся давешний незнакомец, осторожно неся на руках мрачного, лопоухого и абсолютно лысого… наверное все-таки кота.   
\- Руппи попросил вам помочь, а я как раз никуда не спешу. Прошу прощения, что не представился. Меня зовут Олаф.   
\- Ротгер. Сажайте эээ… это на табурет. Надеюсь, оно не сбежит. 

Выяснилось, что не зря все любят котиков. Котики, они сближают. Особенно тем что орут (потому что когда вы оба материтесь хором, сразу понятно, что можно уже не корчить из себя надорского интеллигента, а перейти на ты), убегают (и ловить их куда сподручнее вдвоем) и царапаются.   
Олаф по-мальчишески лизнул кровоточащую царапину.   
\- Кажется, это надо продезинфицировать. Пивом. Внутрь. Ты идешь?


	11. Королева Туманов

\- Могу я?  
Кальдмеер повернул голову, подставляя чужим пальцам изуродованную щеку. Вальдес осторожно обвел шрам, погладил белую, не способную загореть кожу.  
\- Где это ты так?  
\- Слышал про Королеву Туманов?  
\- Еще бы не слышать.  
Слухи о Королеве Туманов начали появляться, когда Вальдес еще учился в Лаик. Пиратские корабли, с крашенными в белый бортами и белоснежными парусами, неожиданно выныривали из туманов и грабили купцов, везущих с севера меха, кость и золото.  
\- Я тогда капитанствовал года два или три… По самым худшим миссиям, сам понимаешь. Королеву Туманов считали байкой, мол это просто разные пиратские корабли, вот и все. Но что пираты распоясались - никто не спорил. Нас послали разобраться. Меня на «Zeemeeuw», Като на «Trots’d’sneeuw» и Вик.. Виг… Надо же, забыл! В общем, мне достался на прочесывание кусок, на котором и ловить-то нечего - полдесятка бухт и островков с крошечными селениями. И правильно, в общем-то, в боях я был, скажем так, не лучшим.  
Кальдмеер сел поудобнее и подтянул одеяло повыше. Вальдес, желая видеть его лицо, устроился головой у него на коленях.  
\- И тебе-то как раз повезло?  
\- Именно. Появились из тумана, практически на расстоянии выстрела. Мы обменялись залпами, и они отошли в туман. И я, как полный дурак, рванул туда за ними…  
\- О. И что же?  
\- Дуракам везет. Мы выстрелили почти наугад, но попали хорошо. Снесли мачту. Уйти они не могли, решили взять нас на абордаж... И вот тогда я ее и увидел. Невысокая женщина, вот такая, - Кальдмеер показал на себе. - С черными косами. Я на мгновение растерялся, не решился ударить ее. Она вот не сомневалась. Правда, после боя, ее тела мы не нашли. Может быть утонула, а может... Не знаю. Я сам тогда еле соображал, свалился, как только понял, что мы победили.  
\- Уж я представляю, - сочувственно кивнул Вальдес. - Болело, должно быть, адски.  
\- Причем еще месяца три. Ледяной Олаф - отчасти с тех пор и пошло. Но вообще я легко отделался, глаз на месте - и ладно.  
Кальдмеер некоторое время молчал, лаская развалившегося у него на коленях марикьяре.  
\- Ротгер, тогда и я спрошу - тебя не отталкивает?  
\- Пффф! Я тебе что, трепетная дева? У меня у самого... Да хотя бы тот кошмар на ребрах, хочешь расскажу? Та еще история была, по всем параметрам юношеского идиотизма... Мда. Не очень-то юношеского. Ладно, дело вот как было: напросился я как-то вместе с Берлингой...


	12. Контрибуция

Если бы не мальчишка, Вальдес их бы и не заметил. Щуплый мальчик в дриксенской форме рвался из рук удерживавших его матросов, и что-то быстро и отчаянно говорил, мешая дриксен и талиг. Вальдес подошел.   
\- В чем дело?   
И только тогда заметил второго. Высокий, седой, форма так изодрана и залита кровью, что звания не распознать. Только и видно, что дрикс. Половина лица тоже в крови. Его держали на коленях и Вальдес приблизился ровно в тот миг, чтобы увидеть, как дриксу оттягивают голову назад за волосы, и Карраско заносит клинок.   
\- Refa, parar!  
Карраско опустил нож.   
\- Что происходит? - спросил Вальдес на талиг и Карраско, поморщившись, выпрямился и по форме доложил:  
\- Взяли двух пленных, господин вице-адмирал.   
Глаза у него были безумные, хоть нож отнимай, руки дрожали. Вальдес тронул его за плечо.   
\- На пару слов, Рефа. Слушай, хватит на сегодня.   
\- Альмиранте, вы наверное не знаете… Сильвио, Улисс, Тем...  
\- Знаю. В первый раз тяжело. Иди напейся, поспи, завтра поговорим. Но смертей на сегодня хватит.   
\- Но это же все они, проклятые...  
\- Хватит. Пленных я заберу. 

Седой скорее висел на руках все еще удерживавших его людей, а перепуганный мальчишка впился взглядом в лицо Вальдеса.   
\- Не убивайте его. Я... За нас вам хорошо заплатят. Моя семья может заплатить.   
\- Отпустите обоих. Тут бежать некуда.   
Мальчишка, как только матросы разжали руки, бросился к товарищу. Седой что-то сказал ему негромко, и с трудом поднялся, опираясь на подставленное плечо.   
\- Я - вице адмирал Ротгер Вальдес. Представьтесь, будьте добры.   
Мальчишка хотел что-то ответить, но прозвучал удивительно ровный, хоть и хриплый голос:   
\- Адмирал цур зее Олаф Кальдмеер.   
Вальдес порадовался, что Карраско уже ушел. 

Вальдес их в прямом смысле забрал себе - домой. Не то смутно опасался, что не один Рефа может жаждать крови, не то из виду выпускать не хотел. Скорее второе.   
\- Ну что, Тео, пленных разместили?   
\- Все как приказано, альмиранте. Врач, сказали, не нужен. Мальчишка цел. Старший ранен в плечо, но рану перевязали еще раньше.   
\- У него полголовы кровью залито.   
\- Говорит, царапины. Он вас спрашивал, кстати.   
\- Вот как? Ладно.   
Дриксенский адмирал ждал его, словно был уверен, что Вальдес войдет. Он сидел у стола, увидев Вальдеса быстро встал, но пошатнулся и побледнел, лицо исказилось от боли.   
\- Сядьте, господин адмирал цур зее. Вам стоило бы отдохнуть.  
\- Господин Вальдес, я бы хотел поблагодарить вас за вмешательство.   
\- Не думаете, что я спас вас для чего-то худшего, чем быстрая смерть?   
Думал, понял Вальдес, увидев как Кальдмеер напрягся и еще сильнее побледнел. Но ответ прозвучал четко и спокойно:   
\- Не думаю. Ваши поступки говорят об обратном.   
\- Что ж... Спасибо за такую оценку. До утра вам здесь ничего не угрожает. А там... Решать буду не я. 

Это похоже на безумие. Похоже с того мига, когда Вальдес заглянул на второй день в комнату, где держали пленного, и застал его в лихорадке, с воспаленной раной. Было уже поздно, и мальчишка-адъютант спал в кресле, даже на звук шагов не проснулся. Стоило просто пнуть кресло и разбудить дрыхнущего адъютанта, а он почему-то подошел к постели и коснулся прочерченной шрамом щеки. Кальдмеер не открыл глаза, но тихо застонал и повернул голову, сильнее прижимаясь пылающим от жара лицом к прохладным пальцам.   
Вальдес осторожно отнял руку. Этот бессознательный доверчивый жест выбил его из равновесия. Он хотел встать и уйти.   
Половица под ногой скрипнула и Кальдмеер рывком вскинулся и тут же со стоном упал обратно на подушку. Убегать было чертовски глупо, хоть и очень хотелось. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и Вальдес сдался первым:   
\- Ваш адъютант дрыхнет, пушкой не разбудишь, - тихо сказал он. - Хотите воды? 

Брудершафт - идея Кальдмеера, он сам попросил, и сам же (Вальдес не посмел бы) наклонился чтобы поцеловать. У поцелуя был вкус вина и морской соли, а Вальдесу под всем этим чудилась кровь.   
\- Что тебя ждет, когда ты вернешься?   
Кальдмеер хотел пожать плечами, но боль оборвала движение на середине.   
\- Не знаю. Поражения мне не простят. Давай не будем об этом, Ротгер.   
Когда Кальдмеер произносит его имя у Вальдеса почему-то екает сердце. 

\- Вы, господин адмирал цур зее, не возвращаетесь в Дриксен. Я согласен отпустить всех ваших людей, но при одном условии: вы останетесь в Хексберг на шесть месяцев. Считайте это контрибуцией, а себя заложником, если хотите.   
У Кальдмеера зло сверкнули глаза и Руппи подумал, что сейчас он скажет что-то такое, за что Бешеный его ударит, а то и что похуже. Кальдмеер сдержался. Он стиснул кулаки, но ответил ровно:   
\- Я понял.   
\- Тогда не буду мешать вам прощаться. 

\- Адмирал, я...  
Кальдмеер покачал головой:  
\- Не делай глупостей, Руппи. Ты должен вернуться.   
\- Знаю.   
Может и стоило бы промолчать, но Руппи не выдержал:   
\- Бешеный... Адмирал Вальдес расспрашивал меня о Дриксен. Я счел возможным ответить, он не спрашивал ничего... тайного. Но мне показалось, что он беспокоился о вас. Может быть поэтому...  
\- Руппи, - Кальдмеер ответил спокойно, но чувствовалось, что лучше будет умолкнуть. - Нет смысла говорить об этом. Я все равно вынужден подчиниться. 

\- Это вас и бесит, верно? Вы знаете, что вернувшись, положите голову на плаху. Но если б я вас спросил, чего вы хотите, вы бы сказали - «вернуться». Потому что не можете ответить по-другому. Что ж... Я могу не спрашивать.   
По Вальдесу и не скажешь, что он пьян - только глаза сверкают ярче и в голосе чуть больше сарказма и угрюмой насмешки.   
Это первый вечер, когда он вошел, не дождавшись разрешения, и Кальдмеер сказал бы, что это недобрый знак.   
\- Что вам угодно, господин Вальдес?   
Огонь, пылающий в сердце марикьяре, и дураку видно, даже юный Фельсенбург обо всем догадался. Вопрос только в том, когда это пламя обратится против Кальдмеера и обожжет его.   
\- Я не стану извиняться за свое решение, но знайте, мне жаль, что я был вынужден так обойтись с вами. Я предпочел бы решить дело по другому, но отпустить вас на смерть не могу. А я знаю, этим кончится. Не спрашивайте откуда, просто знаю, - ответил Вальдес без прежней насмешки, негромко и печально. - И вот еще, брудершафт в силе, если вы пожелаете, но я не стану настаивать. Я понимаю, что в вашем положении это должно быть... невыносимо.   
Он коротко кивнул и развернулся чтобы уйти не дожидаясь ответа.   
\- Ротгер!   
Плечо, которое он полагал почти зажившим от резкого движения прострелило болью.   
\- Постой, погоди... Я знаю, что ты меня спасаешь, знаю. Второй раз уже.   
На лице Вальдеса медленно расцвела облегченная улыбка, но он тут же отступил назад, растерянно развел руками:   
\- Вот как... Я не думал, что ты... Прости. Я пьян. Пойду спать.   
Его счастливая и растерянная улыбка запомнилась Кальдмееру сильнее всего остального. 

Шторма бушевали неделями, не переставая. Хексберг заметен снегом, и снег продолжает идти, злой, слипшийся в острые льдинки и скользкий под ногами.   
Вальдес принес «Медвежью кровь», тягучую и сладкую, и наблюдал, как Кальдмеер колдует над ней, доливает воду, перебирает незнакомые южные специи.   
\- Можжевеловых ягод у тебя нет, жаль. Ладно, добавим вот это, чем бы оно ни было.   
\- И эту сладкую дрянь можно будет пить?  
Кальдмеер на подколку только улыбнулся. Пока он возился с котелком из-под ленты выбилась непослушная прядь волос, упала на щеку. Вальдес осторожно отвел ее.   
Кальдмеер словно только приглашения и ждал, потянулся к нему, чудом не уронив ополовиненную бутылку.   
Поцелуй был требовательным и жадным, как будто это не Вальдес тут извелся за долгие недели. Кальдмеер гладил его по щеке, по плечам, невероятно нежно, словно в противовес тому, как целовал.   
Вальдес мягко отстранил его.   
\- Олле, не надо, прошу. Я не могу.   
\- Мне показалось, ты хочешь этого не меньше, чем я. Прошу прощения, если...   
\- Не извиняйся, ты прав. Хочу. Больше всего на свете. Но на эти полгода ты остаешься в моей власти. Я не могу принять от тебя то, что ты может быть...  
\- Лучше не продолжайте, - Кальдмеер вскинулся так, словно его ударили. - Господин Вальдес, ваше предположение, что я могу предлагать вам что-то, чего сам не желаю, заслуживает ответа, который я в данном положении вам дать не могу. Поэтому, я бы бы благодарен, если бы вы впредь обращались со мной, как с пленным. Поскольку, очевидно, только в этом статусе вы меня и видите.   
Он встал и остался стоять, очевидно не считая возможным уйти без позволения.   
\- Да что ты... В себе я не уверен, а не в тебе!   
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что кроме этих шести месяцев у нас ничего больше не будет?   
Прикоснуться к окаменевшим плечам было страшно до одури, но отпустить - еще страшнее.   
\- Понимаю. Но пусть лучше так.   
К счастью, Кальдмеер его рук не оттолкнул, напротив, как-то расслабился и обнял в ответ, прижался щекой к щеке.   
\- А я этот шанс упускать не намерен, так и знай.


	13. Минусы адмиральского звания

В таверне стоял дым столбом. Кто-то играл на скрипке, в другом углу - на лютне и бубне, плясали девчонки, с ними - боцманы и купцы помельче рангом. У бара Вальдес заметил двух теньентов, которых (обоих сразу) обнимал за плечи кудрявый кэналлиец в багряной рубахе. Столик в эркерном окне, должно быть, считался козырным. Сидевший за ним Кальдмеер, одетый по-простому, будто наемный рулевой или капитан небогатого судна, заметил Вальдеса и помахал рукой.   
\- Что вы тут делаете? - Спросил Вальдес, усаживаясь рядом.   
\- Отдыхаю. Что ж еще?   
\- Здесь?!!  
Кальдмеер сделал знак служанке, и та поставила перед ним стакан бергерского темного пива. Вальдес успел рявкнуть «Вина!» и пивом его не осчастливили.   
\- Именно здесь. Я простой моряк, а если призадуматься, мы с бергерами пьем одинаковое пиво и поем одни и те же песни, хоть слова и звучат иначе. Мне двадцать лет этого не хватало, Вальдес, потому что зазорно адмиралу пить в портовых тавернах, так что теперь не мешайте.   
Перед Вальдесом плюхнулся стакан дешевого вина. Он залпом выпил половину и улыбнулся.  
\- Да отдыхайте, что ж я вас, силой уведу. Раз вам это нравится.   
Музыка сменилась, скрипка завела другую плясовую и Вальдес заметил, что Кальдмеер беззвучно подпевает. Мелодия была знакомая.   
\- Что это? «Простушка Мария ждала моряка...»  
\- «Ждала из-за моря сквозь штиль и шторма»...  
Кальдмеер поднял стакан, они чокнулись и продолжили хором.


	14. Мастерство маскировки

Остров лежал практически на границе с Гаунау и носил неблагозвучное название «Сквырь». Это означало что-то вроде «шлюхи», с оттенками и нюансами, которых Кальдмеер не понимал. Об острове было известно, пожалуй, всем дриксенским морякам, а уж слухи о нем ходили распрекрасные. В них фигурировала выпивка рекой, драки, золото, и женщины со всего света. Словом пиратский остров - он пиратский остров и есть. Недаром Сквырь. 

Слухи были, надо сказать, оправданы. Выпивка отвратная, но дешевая, через чей-то труп пришлось переступить пару улиц назад, разве что женщины... Да, такие же как в других портах, разве что более развязные.   
\- Капитан, про сухари я договорился и еще прикупил нам четыре пушки... восьмифунтовые, вместо того дерьма, что у нас стоит.   
\- Истратил все, что у нас было?   
\- Угу. Но это ж на пользу...  
Кальдмеер хмыкнул и, сунув руку в карман своего изрядно потертого, но когда-то роскошного камзола, продемонстрировал старшему помощнику тяжелый кошелек. Петер усмехнулся:  
\- Откуда это... ээээ, капитан?  
\- Если кто спросит - выиграл.   
\- А если не спросят?  
\- Стрелялся из-за проигрыша.   
\- Олаф...   
\- Да перестань ты. Сам знаешь, как я стреляю. А дом... а потом нам никто не даст так оснастить корабль.   
\- Ладненько... На достопримечательности-то поглазел?  
\- Завтра иду смотреть на главную достопримечательность, райскую птицу этого уголка... на мадам Розмари. Партнер по картам зовет.   
\- Ты ему веришь?   
\- Ему нет, а вот деньгам и выпивке...   
Кальдмеер остановился так резко, что старпом налетел на него и выругался, а потом запоздало извинился. К капитанству товарища он еще не привык. Но Кальдмеер его не слышал. Он смотрел на разыгрывавшуюся перед ними сцену, вероятно привычную для многих обитателей и гостей Сквыри. Молодой пиратский капитан, разодетый как павлин, но порядочно грязный, пытался сбагрить с рук добычу. И частью сделки был пленник.   
Кальдмееру вначале показалось, что тот совсем мальчишка, но приглядевшись, он понял, что перед ним мужчина, моложе его самого на лет пять или шесть, смуглый, подвижный и гибкий. Его одежда представляла из себя драные лохмотья, но и того, что сохранилась, было достаточно, чтобы опознать морской мундир Талига. Капитан пиратов, тем временем, должно быть решил показать товар лицом. С талигойца сорвали остатки мундира и рубашку и швырнули его на колени. Пират потянул его за волосы, заставляя выгнуться. Талигоец зло ухмыльнулся и что-то сказал, за что получил тяжеленный удар наотмашь по лицу. Судя по синякам - далеко не первый. Пират схватил его за волосы и, не давая отодвинутся, провел большим пальцем по кровоточащим губам. Пленник рванулся изо всех сил, за что заработал еще один удар и, полуоглушенный, повис на руках удерживавших его людей. Кальдмеер шагнул вперед.   
\- Эй, приятель, откуда у тебя эта дикая кошка? 

Когда они вернулись на корабль, как раз подвезли пушки. Осмотрев их, Кальдмеер признал, что качество достойно уплаченных денег. Петер в артиллерии разбирался лучше, чем сам Кальдмеер мог мечтать. Пока обсуждали с Петером и корабельным плотником, как установить пушки, прошло немало времени, и талигойский пленник начисто вылетел у Кальдмеера из головы. Когда он, наконец, вернулся в каюту, тот сидел на сундуке - другой мебели кроме стола и койки в каюте не было - и дремал, прислонившись головой к переборке.   
«Вот мы дураки, хоть бы руки ему развязали...»  
На звук шагов талигоец вздрогнул, но голову поднял медленно и словно лениво. Кальдмеер подошел, намереваясь в первую очередь освободить его от веревок. Его спасло то, что талигоец в последний миг не удержался, в глазах свернули ярость и торжество. Кальдмеер инстинктивно шарахнулся назад, и нож пропорол камзол и скользнул по боку.   
\- Да чтоб тебя, кошка драная!  
Кальдмеер перехватил его руку и вывернул, заставляя выронить нож, пинком откинул клинок на другой конец каюты, оттолкнул талигойца от себя и быстро отступил назад сам, чтобы тот не успел наброситься еще раз. Фрошер налетел на переборку спиной и так и остался стоять, прижавшись к ней и сжав кулаки.   
\- Чтоб я еще раз кого-то спасал... Эй, хватит! Спокойно! Никто вас не тронет, не здесь!   
\- Шутите, господин пиратский капитан,- усмехнулся талигоец разбитыми губами.   
\- Какой я тебе... вам... А, чтоб тебя! Я - Олаф Кальдмеер, капитан Северного флота кесарии Дриксен! И ни на черта вы мне не сдались, чтобы там себе не думали!  
По боку текло теплое и липкое, и Кальдмеер стащил камзол, не обращая уже внимания на талигойца, сбросил рубаху, прижал к ране. Вроде бы неглубоко, к счастью, а то было бы смеху, если бы его на пороге капитанства прирезал какой-то... перепуганный мальчишка. Ну да, а сам бы на его месте что делал? Злость куда-то испарилась.   
Кальдмеер, скривившись от боли, поднял нож, протянул талигойцу рукоятью вперед.   
\- Берите. Я вам не враг, и повода его использовать не дам. Но так вам будет спокойнее.   
Чуть подрагивающие пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти, и Кальдмеер, не обращая больше внимания на «пленника», нагнулся над сундуком в поисках чем бы перевязать рану. На миг по спине пробежал холодок: если бы талигоец хотел его добить, сейчас это было бы более чем просто. Краем глаза он заметил, как тот пошатнулся, стиснул нож сильнее... И обмяк, привалился спиной к переборке и на секунду прикрыл глаза.   
«Поверил. Теперь только бы в обморок не свалился.»  
Но фрошер оказался сильнее, чем Кальдмеер думал. Он выпрямился и слегка поклонился:   
\- Я не представился. Лейтенант Ротгер Вальдес, с линеала Талигойского флота «Викториес».   
Кальдмеер с облегчением протянул ему руку. Договорились, значит.  
Вальдес помог ему перевязать бок, обошлось буквально царапиной. Он сам был сильно избит, и до живого мяса изодрал обе руки, когда выворачивался из веревок. Первые несколько минут Вальдес явно прилагал большие усилия, чтобы оставаться на месте, когда к нему прикасались, но потом усталость взяла свое, и он расслабился, иногда вздрагивал от боли, но больше не стискивал руки так, что костяшки пальцев белели. 

Кальдмеер был бы счастлив надеть, наконец, мундир вместо дурацкого камзола, в котором он изображал пиратского капитана, но, во избежание казусов, вся форма и личные вещи остались на «Сноскенхетт».  
Ее уже было видно - роскошную, с украшенными белым и синим высокими бортами. На фоне этого фрегат Кальдмеера, пока безымянный (пиратское название он велел стереть первым делом), выглядел бедно и невзрачно, но кому из них было до этого дело?   
\- Итак, что у нас?   
\- Команда приведена в порядок, насколько это возможно, насчет выпивки я проверил, флаг поднят, - доложил Петер.  
\- Ладно. Надеюсь, все в порядке. Как я выгляжу? Сойдет? - Спросил Кальдмеер, понизив голос.   
Петер разулыбался.  
\- Красавец!  
\- Да я не об этом спрашиваю…  
«Сноскенхетт» выстрелила, чтобы привлечь их внимание.   
Кальдмеер поднес к глазам подзорную трубу и застонал:  
\- Да чтоб вам всем ызаргов в задницу и мне, кажется, первому… Ложимся в дрейф, господин Маартхен. К нам прибудет инспекция. 

Кальдмеер, плюнув на капитанское достоинство, вихрем пробежался по кораблю, но все что можно было выдраить, было выдраено, матросы хотя бы выглядели трезвыми, и нигде ничего не валялось. Вроде сойдет. Оставалась одна проблема.   
\- Вальдес, тебя надо прятать. Сюда сейчас прибудет капитан Лавеенрехт.   
\- Это кто?  
\- Мой командир. И будь уверен, он сунет нос в каждую щель.  
\- Тогда стоит не прятать, а выставлять напоказ.   
Вальдес развязал ленту и встряхнул головой, так что волосы рассыпались по плечам. Они были довольно длинными - до лопаток, а от того, что вились и пушились, казалось что там совсем копна. Изорванный мундир нечего было и пытаться чинить, и теперь он расхаживал в одной рубашке, и ту одолжил Кальдмеер, на более щуплом талигойце она висела мешком.  
\- Я был в плавании со своим отцом, купцом с Марикьяре. Попал в плен к пиратам, а потом ты меня выкупил. Приглянулся я тебе.  
Вальдес изобразил томный взгляд.  
\- И ты сдержишься, если он что-то скажет?   
\- Шлюхой назовет, что ли? Переживу.   
Кальдмеер все еще сомневался, но некогда было придумывать что-то еще. Он придирчиво окинул взглядом Вальдеса, от босых ног до растрепанных каштановых кудрей.  
\- Ты стоишь, как на плацу. Плечи расслабь. И глаза опусти, не пялься в лицо.   
\- Тоже мне, мастер маскировки, - проворчал Вальдес, недовольный его замечаниями.   
\- Я на флот пришел в пятнадцать лет, и был простым матросом. А начальство разное бывает, иногда можно по роже схлопотать, а то и плетки, только если не на того не так поглядел.  
Он ответил резче чем следовало. Вальдес вспыхнул, но, к огромному удивлению Кальдмеера, подчинился и опустил свои темные глаза. 

Капитан Лавеенрехт осмотрелся с добродушной улыбкой, но Кальдмеер знал, что он все подмечает.   
\- Рад тебя видеть, Олаф. Цел? Вас не заподозрили?  
\- Нет. Все, что нужно было, я выяснил. Вход в бухту Сквырь перекрывает форт и две батареи, их расположение есть на карте. Также, я проставил на ней глубины, где смог. Там есть место, где можно идти почти вплотную к берегу, на такое расстояние батарея не добьет.   
Карту с пометками Кальдмеер держал в руках и отдал ее Лавеенрехту тут же. Тот быстро пробежал взглядом, кивнул.   
\- Что ж, справился ты отлично, и я остаюсь верен своему слову: фрегат теперь твой. Приказ сегодня пришлю. А пока пойдем, поглядим, как у тебя дела.   
Теперь-уже-настоящий-капитан Кальдмеер кивнул, ощущая впрочем, не гордость, а тревогу.   
«Может в каюту не заглянет? Ему важнее общий порядок и орудия.»  
Но, как всегда, судьба решила разбавить радость подлянкой.   
Хотя бы Вальдес его послушался. Когда они вошли, он вскочил на ноги и поклонился. Глаз он не поднимал, и держался как-то по другому, так что выглядел совсем юным и неуверенным. Кальдмееру показалось, что он еще и глаза накрасил, как продажная девица.   
Кальдмеер покосился на Лавеенрехта и вздрогнул увидев на лице обожаемого наставника ледяную маску. Впрочем, Вальдес проявил отличное соображение: он молча выскользнул из каюты.   
\- Вот этого я от тебя не ожидал.   
\- Капитан, позвольте объяснить...   
\- Да что тут объяснять. Сам все вижу. Олаф, ты знаешь, я не склонен осуждать велений сердца. Но это уже слишком.   
Кальдмеер вытянулся в струнку, стиснул руки за спиной. Капитан Лавеенрехт редко сердился, но сейчас даже то, что он говорил тихо, явно не желая чтобы выволочка достигла чьих-то ушей, не могло обмануть. Он был в ярости.   
\- Ты свою роль сыграл хорошо, не спорю. Но не забывай - ты теперь офицер, больше того, капитан. Ты это каждую секунду должен помнить и...  
\- Они над ним издевались. Пираты. Там, прямо посреди толпы... Я смотреть на это не мог, а сам его и пальцем не тронул... Виноват, господин капитан.   
Смотреть на капитана он не смел, но Лавеенрехт тронул Кальдмеера за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.   
\- Спас, значит? Так чего прятал?   
\- Думал, заругаете...   
\- Чтоб больше я этого не слышал. Не знаешь, что делать, не уверен правильно ли поступил - приходи, делись, думать будем. Но если принял решение, так отвечай за него. Что за глупость, «заругаете»?..  
Кальдмеер залился краской, потому что в устах капитана это действительно прозвучало глупее не придумаешь.   
\- Виноват, исправлюсь, капитан Лавеенрехт.   
\- Тогда, капитан Кальдмеер, расскажите мне подробней, что вы видели в пиратском логове. И если у вас найдется стаканчик вина, я и не подумаю спрашивать, не контрабандное ли оно.

Когда Кальдмеер, проводив Лавеенрехта, отправился искать Вальдеса,   
то обнаружил его сидящим на бочке в комнатенке, отведенной под кают-компанию. Бочку он выбрал в самом темном углу.   
\- Ты не сказал своему командиру, что я талигоец.   
\- Не сказал. Умойся, что ли, а то ты выглядишь…  
\- Нравлюсь, да? - Усмехнулся он впрочем криво, тревожно.   
Вальдес некоторое время молчал, пока заплетал обратно хвост и смывал краску с лица.   
\- Спасибо. Я ничем не могу тебя отблагодарить, но я действительно признателен. За все.   
\- Чувствую себя глупо. Можно было просто сказать о тебе.   
Вальдес пожал плечами:   
\- Тогда твой командир, возможно, начал бы задавать вопросы. А так он был слишком смущен сложившейся ситуацией. Так что, ты теперь капитан?  
\- Подожди поздравлять, пока я приказ в руки не взял. 

Они зашли в порт в Фровике, чтобы набрать воды и пополнить запасы провизии. Петер ворчал, что неплохо бы докупить еще и пороха (на Сквыри он хорошего не нашел), но Кальдмеер велел отложить эту инициативу до возвращения в Метхенберг.   
Вальдес сошел в Фровике. Кальдмеер поделился с ним одеждой и деньгами, и Вальдес крайне смутился, залился краской по уши, но взял.  
\- Я бы тебе все вернул, но как - письмом не отправишь.  
\- Да уж не надо.   
\- Уже решил, как назовешь?  
\- «Смараболг».  
\- Это что-то значит?  
\- Знаешь, зимой, перед тем как океан скует льдом, волны становятся изумрудные и такие прозрачные, что, кажется, что ты можешь видеть дно какой бы ни была глубина? Вот это оно. Что-то вроде «морозная волна».   
\- А почему не «Стремительный» или «Удачливый»?  
\- Это вы, в Талиге, так делаете, а у нас считается, что удачу так откровенно зазывать не следует.   
Вальдес в последний раз оглянулся на корабль.  
\- Я бы и хотел пожелать тебе удачи и надеяться на новую встречу, но если мы и встретимся еще раз, то только в бою. И все таки…  
Кальдмеер не дал ему договорить, шагнул вперед и коротко обнял. Он думал, что талигоец его оттолкнет, и был готов разжать руки, но Вальдес обнял его в ответ.   
\- В бою щадить не буду, и ты меня не вздумай. Но знакомству я рад.   
\- И я. Иди уже, именуй свой корабль, капитан Кальдмеер.


	15. Воспоминания

\- А ведь говорят, молния дважды в одно место не бьет, не так ли, господин адмирал цур зее?   
Бешеный криво усмехается. Кальдмеер смотрит поверх его плеча, чтобы не встречаться взглядом. Руки сцеплены за спиной, стиснуты так, что ногти ранят ладонь.   
Вальдес касается его щеки, и хочется отдернуть голову, оттолкнуть его, но Кальдмеер вонзает ногти глубже в собственную руку и остается на месте.   
Прикосновения обманчиво нежные. Бешеный гладит его по щеке, медленно кладет руки на плечи и ведет по рукам вниз. Сквозь тонкую рубашку его ладони кажутся раскаленными.  
Кальдмеер невольно переводит взгляд на его пальцы. Краем глаза он замечает валяющийся на полу собственный мундир и вздрагивает, но та его часть, которую не трясет от подступающего отвращения и ужаса, замечает, что в этом есть определенный смысл. Кальдмеер бы не удивился, если б Вальдес не отказал себе в удовольствии наступить на него, но Бешеный занят тем, что не сводит испытывающего взгляда с его лица.   
Вальдес кладет руку так, что может почувствовать колотящееся сердце, ладонь скользит по груди. Он целует Кальдмеера еще раз, настойчивей. Смотреть на Вальдеса почти невыносимо, но он не позволяет себе закрыть глаза. 

Вальдес целует его, настойчиво и страстно, словно марикьяре мечтал об этом много ночей. Вынуждает разомкнуть губы, впустить, подчиниться. Его накрывает страх.  
Он хочет отстраниться, но Вальдес не отпускает, удерживает его. Хочет оттолкнуть, но руки не слушаются. Он дергается изо всех сил, отшатывается, падает… И рывком садится, дрожащий и с колотящимся сердцем. Он в безопасности, в гостинице в Эйнрехте. За окном занимается рассвет. Влажные простыни смяты, лечь обратно неприятно и, что скрывать, страшно - будто кошмар только поджидает его, и Кальдмеер встает, подходит к окну.   
Как ни смешно, в камере ему спалось лучше. Едва зажившие после недели в кандалах запястья чешутся. Почему в Печальных Лебедях он не боялся ни боли, ни возможной смерти, а сейчас просыпается каждую ночь от липкого ужаса?

Вальдес даже не приказал его связать. Оттолкнул выбитую из рук шпагу в сторону, смерил цепким взглядом.   
\- Прошу вниз, господин адмирал цур зее.  
Он бы не удивился если бы “вниз” оказалось “в трюм”, но Вальдес ведет его в свою каюту.  
\- Мы давно не виделись, - говорит Бешеный, и от звуков его голоса по телу Кальдмеера пробегает дрожь. Отвечать он не хочет.  
Вальдес протягивает руку и касается его щеки. Кальдмеер резко отворачивается, не давая до себя дотронутся. Он ждет, что Бешеный будет в ярости, ждет удара, но Вальдес выглядит скорее изумленным. Издевательски изумленным, будто всерьез ждал, что ему позволят прикоснуться.   
\- Я никогда и представить не мог, что вы будете меня бояться, - говорит он. - Чего вы опасаетесь? Этого?   
Вальдес кладет ладонь ему на затылок, не давая отстраниться, и целует в губы.  
Поцелуй кажется нежным, но в Бешеном чувствуется власть охотника, получившего свою добычу. Он стоит вплотную, совсем близко… Медленно, отчаянно надеясь, что поглощенный поцелуем Вальдес не обратит внимания на движение, Кальдмеер отпускает стиснутые за спиной руки. Пальцы касаются рукояти кинжала, висящего у Вальдеса на поясе. Вырвать его из ножен, развернуть руку и ударить в бок снизу вверх, без замаха… В глазах Вальдеса даже не страх - беззащитное удивление. Кальдмеер на секунду замирает и это мгновенное сомнение стоит ему победы.   
Вальдес перехватывает его руку и выворачивает, плечо которое Кальдмеер полагал уже полгода, как зажившим, простреливает такая боль, что у него темнеет в глазах.

Плечо простреливает такая боль, что у него темнеет в глазах. Кто-то поддерживает его, не давая рухнуть обратно на постель и еще больше разбередить рану. Ладонь успокаивающе поглаживает между лопаток.  
Бешеный хмурится и что-то говорит, но Кальдмеер не слышит голоса, только видит как шевелятся его губы, алые, не то зацелованные, не то искусанные, и не может отвести взгляд.

Когда он приходит в себя, то понимает что стоит на коленях. Вальдес держит его, жестко выворачивая руку, плечо горит огнем. Пальцы разжимаются против его воли и кинжал со звоном падает на пол.   
Вальдес сгребает его волосы в кулак и тянет, вынуждает запрокинуть голову и посмотреть в лицо. Он зол.   
\- Вот что, господин Кальдмеер. Я пытался, но, видимо, иначе нельзя. Так вот, слушайте: ваш корабль и его команда пока целы. Мне до них дела нет, мне нужны именно вы, это личное дело, а не военная операция. Выбирайте. Подчинитесь мне - и никто из них не пострадает, пусть убираются на все четыре стороны, когда мы с вами закончим. А если нет - будете наблюдать, как они прогуляются по доске, один за другим. Ну, решайте, господин адмирал цур зее!  
Горло натянуто так, что сказать Кальдмеер ничего не может, даже если бы и хотел, но Вальдес понимает ответ по его глазам и усмехается злой, полынно-горькой улыбкой.  
Он отпускает его и отходит назад.  
\- Я знал, что вы выберете. Разденьтесь. 

Руппи смотрит удивленно. Ошарашенно.   
Это первый раз, когда они видятся после того, как за Кальдмеером захлопнулись ворота Печальных Лебедей. Руппи сильно вытянулся, посерьезнел и повзрослел, но все равно хочется ласково растрепать ему волосы.   
\- Я... я не думал что вы его ненавидите. Так ненавидите.   
Кальдмеер старается, чтобы его лицо осталось бесстрастным. Зря он сорвался при Рупи, но тот упомянул Вальдеса и как-то само сорвалось с языка.   
\- Вы тоже были там, - он старается говорить спокойно.- Вы не все знаете, и не все вам стоит знать, но думаю, вы меня понимаете.   
Руппи все равно смотрит как-то странно, недоверчиво, должно быть, не ожидал от адмирала подобной слабости. Это не дело, что от одного воспоминания о Вальдесе у него дрожат руки. 

\- Разденьтесь.  
Он знает, что жесток, что бьет по больному, но если отпустит сейчас злость, на которой держится, то не сможет уже ничего.  
Кальдмеер неловко встает, прижимая к себе поврежденную руку. Машинально трет плечо, и Вальдес прикусывает губу, чтобы не начать извиняться.  
Какой же он дурак, совсем забыл о той ране. Надо было осторожнее.   
Кальдмеера бьет дрожь, но приняв решение, он больше не колеблется. Лицо застывает маской, когда он тянется к пуговицам мундира. Вальдес следит взглядом за подрагивающими пальцами, за падающей на пол одеждой.   
\- Достаточно.   
Тонкая ткань рубашки не помешает, сквозь нее чувствуется тепло его рук и прикосновения, а заставить себя продолжать эту пытку у него нет сил.  
Кальдмеер вздрагивает от каждого касания. Он, кажется, сам этого не замечает.  
Вальдесу кажется, что он целует статую. Кальдмеер не позволяет себе даже закрыть глаза.

\- Какого… к моржовым теткам они сделали?!!  
Руппи сидит на краю скалы, болтая ногами над бездной.  
\- Подселили страх, - повторяет он. - Тело помнит, разум - одурманен.  
Вальдес ругается еще крепче.  
\- Кто это сделал?  
\- Серые.  
\- Истинники?  
Кэцхен пожимает плечами, расправляет крылья. Ей скучно.  
\- Он сказал что-то еще?  
Руппи оглядывается на него поверх чаячьего крыла.   
\- Нет. Я скажу. Разбуди.  
\- Как?  
\- Как мы.  
Вальдес отчаянно трясет головой, волосы хлещут его по лицу.  
\- Нет! Не, я не стану! Я не смогу!

\- Я не могу.  
Бешеный роняет руки, отступает к двери. Открывает ее, и говорит кому-то, громко и весело:  
\- Фильхе, пусть плотник найдет что-то, что господа дриксы могут принайтовать вместо мачты. Наше маленькое недоразумение выяснено, они свободны.  
Кальдмеер стоит, не в силах пошевелиться, и Вальдес повторяет, обращаясь уже к нему:  
\- Идите, господин адмирал цур зее. Вы свободны.  
Кальдмеер наклоняется, чтобы поднять брошенный на пол китель, а когда вновь смотрит на Вальдеса, тот сидит на краю стола, опустив голову и зябко обнимая себя за плечи.

Вальдес сидит на краю постели, зябко обнимая себя за плечи. Одеться он и не думает.  
\- Я не пойду провожать, Олле. Не смогу.. Не удержу лицо, а там и ваши будут. Не надо.   
Кальдмеер против воли улыбается. Он хочет спросить, как переделывают охочие до ласковых прозвищ южане бергерское “Ротгер”.

\- Почему вы меня отпускаете?  
Вальдес поднимает на него глаза. Он выглядит, как человек, которого раздирает невыносимая боль.  
\- Потому что я не могу так. Олле, я…

\- Поднимите его.  
Грубые руки вздергивают его на колени. Ледяная вода, выплеснутая в лицо, силой вбивает сознание обратно.  
\- Раскаиваешься ли ты, брат мой?  
\- К ызаргам… ваше раскаяние.  
Он готов к тому, что будет наказан за дерзость, но не в этот раз.   
Священник откидывает капюшон. Лицо у него ничем не примечательное, взгляду не за что зацепиться. И мертвые глаза.  
\- Держите крепче.  
Когда Кальдмеер понимает, что именно они хотят отнять, он рвется изо всех сил из удерживающих его рук, но силы слишком неравны.

\- Ротгер?..  
Вальдес прячет лицо у него на плече.  
\- Ты сможешь меня простить? За то, что я…  
\- Тише, не надо. Как ты понял?  
\- Твой адъютант заметил неладное. Причем еще до того, как ты начал гоняться за мной по всему Северному морю с криками о мести.  
Кальдмеер смущенно хмыкает.  
Они стоят обнявшись уже давно и оба боятся пошевелиться. Наконец Вальдес поднимает голову, осторожно высвобождается из рук.   
\- Теперь-то ты все вспомнил? Что было на самом деле?  
Он тянется, чтобы убрать упавшую Кальдмееру на щеку прядь волос, но в последний момент отдергивает руку. Кальдмеер перехватывает его руку и целует, прижимается щекой к пальцам.  
\- Помню.


	16. Родители

Воздух в Алвасете пах гранатами, морем и полынью. Закат затопил город розово-лиловыми тенями, море на горизонте уходило в чернильный. В дали Вальдес различал крошечную точку маяка в устье Эльва-Гранде.  
\- По-моему, глупость это все, Ротгер.   
\- Ты просто не знаешь мою мать. Мир, война, что ей эти наши мелкие примирения и ссоры, ведь агмы и вариты… Ну и дальше ты понял.   
Альмейда пожал плечами.  
\- И что, сам поедешь к родителям, а к нему будешь под покровом ночи вырываться, как мальчишка? Ты взрослый мужик, она женщина. Покричит и перестанет.  
\- Да не могу я. Стыдно за такой прием.   
Город внизу медленно исчезает в синих сумерках.  
\- А по-моему ты трусишь.  
Любого, кроме Альмейды он бы ударил, но Рамону можно говорить все, что он хочет.  
\- Я просто хочу мирно поговорить с ними. Когда я ездил в Олларию, мы с Алвой обсуждали кое-что…. Мы с тобой оба знаем, плохой из меня адмирал. Я же с ума сойду, за те три года в Хексберг чуть на сосне не повесился, а сейчас войны на море нет и не будет. Что мне, пиратов ловить? А Олаф мне кое-что рассказал. Ты знаешь, что дриксы доплывали до Полночной скалы?  
\- Не знал. И что?  
\- Говорят там есть пролив, которые ведет дальше. Вглубь Седых земель, а то и за них. Но мы никогда не забирались так далеко на север...  
\- Вот оно что. Поедешь в Дриксен? Отношения, так сказать, налаживать?  
\- Вот именно. 

Если Кальдмеер и был обижен, то виду не подавал.   
\- Я думал, мы все решили. Ты погостишь у родных, я недельку погрею старые кости на южном солнце.   
\- Вроде решили. Но Альмейда обозвал меня трусом и я теперь в сомнениях.   
\- Мои родные были не в восторге, когда я ушел во флот. Отец несколько лет практически не разговаривал, когда я приезжал. Старший сын, наследник, а все надежды порушил, вот это все. Так что все понимаю. Не хочешь ссориться с родными. Я тебе не невеста, чтобы меня им представлять.   
Звучало это разумно, и Вальдеса от собственной предусмотрительности уже тошнило.   
\- А может, поедешь со мной? 

***  
\- Отец, мама, позвольте представить вам адмирала цур зее Олафа Кальдмеера.  
Вальдес очень старался, чтобы не выглядеть идущим на казнь, но уже предвкушал реакцию матери. Ненавистный варит! В ее доме! Ну Рамон и удружил, чтоб его всеми штормами.... Нет, Вальдес нутром чуял, что тот прав, но крику сейчас будет до небес....  
\- А, это тот дриксенский адмирал, за которым ты плавал аж в сам Дриксен! - обрадовался отец, переходя по случаю присутствия гостя на талиг. - Рамон нам рассказывал.... И, между прочим, безбожно врал! Он вполне симпатичный.  
Вальдесу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Папа! Что ты...  
\- Не смущайся, - в глаза отца были смешинки, и Ротгер понял, это месть за все его детские выходки, отвергнутых девиц, на которых его пытались женить, слухи, сплетни и прочие ошибки юности. - Мы же твои родители, мы беспокоимся!  
Вальдес закатил глаза и уже готов был высказать отцу, что беспокоиться за почти сорокалетнего адмирала как минимум глупо, но не успел.  
\- Ротгер! - Если мать переходила на бергерское "Ротгер" - это к разносу. - Ротгер, что ты стоишь? Иди на кухню и скажи, пусть достанут из погреба пиво и колбаски, которые прислала тетя Юлианна. Уверена, адмиралу цур зее это понравится больше, чем ваше южное вино. Уж я-то его понимаю.  
\- Вот, - громко объявил Вальдес. - Я дослужился до вице-адмирала, поплыву на край света и что? Меня все равно гоняют на кухню, как будто мне двенадцать лет. Олле, просто садись, и не позволяю делать из себя девицу на выданье, потому что мои дражайшие родители еще не это могут!


End file.
